Havoc At Hogwarts
by Rem di Luna
Summary: Two mages and a witch end up in the Harry Potter Universe. Trouble ensues. If you like the story "Chaos Erupts in Middle Earth", you'll like this one. Will remain unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

Havoc at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. The plot of the story and the new characters are my friend Erin's who has kindly let me have it. No reproductions!  
  
Chapter 1: Okay, So we were a LITTLE Bored One Day  
  
Eighteen-year-old Kay sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, sitting on the bank facing the lake. Her two good friends Erin and Lexine were having a catch with a softball not far away. It was one of those extremely muggy mid-summer days when all you wanted to do was strip down to only your underwear and stand inside a freezer.  
  
SPLUSH  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
Kay nearly jumped when something flew over her head and hit the water. Lexine, blushing, tiptoed over to Kay who had looked back at them.  
  
One thing I, as the author of this story must point out to you is that although the three teenage girls may LOOK normal, they are, in fact as not normal as it is possible to be. Kay is a psi-mage, Lexine is a Wildmage and Erin is a witch (no pun intended). Lets start with descriptions: Kay stands at about 5ft. 4in. tall with short dirty blonde hair dyed with blue and white streaks. Her eyes are brilliant silver--her psi-mage trademark. Lexine stands at about 5ft. 5in. with short sleek black hair with blond highlights and amazing golden eyes. Both Kay and Lexine are mischief- makers...mages are different than wizards in a sense that they do not need to cast spells or use wands and cauldrons. They have their powers already bottled up inside them, which makes them so hyperactive. Our final girl, Erin, is a witch. She stands at about 5ft. 2 1/2 in. tall and has long, dirty blonde hair streaked with highlights in a lighter shade that she usually keeps pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes are a bluish gray and her skin is fair. She takes her magic more seriously than Kay or Lexine and works hard at learning her spells no matter how often Lexine and Kay tease her.  
  
"What did you do, Lex-chan?" Kay asked.  
  
"Er--your softball..." Lexine cowered when Kay stood up, her eyes narrowing. The psi-mage pointed at the water. "GET it. NOW."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Go on, Lex. Just drain the lake or something." Erin joked.  
  
Lexine rolled her eyes. "No, I am NOT going to drain the lake."  
  
Before they could come to a conclusion on how to get the ball out of the water, Kay put an arm around each of their shoulders, her lips turning suddenly into an evil grin. "You know what?" she asked. "We don't NEED the softball."  
  
Lexine and Erin looked nervously at one another--they could only imagine where this conversation was going. Kay looked at each of them. "Can you guess what I'm thinking?" She asked. Lexine tried to pull away from Kay but Kay wouldn't let her go. "Relax, Lex. We're bored, right?"  
  
Lexine plopped down on the grass, defeated. "Where do you want to go, Kay?" the Wildmage asked tonelessly.  
  
"We haven't ZAPPED ourselves to a book world in quite some time."  
  
Lexine stood up, her hands on her hips. "Erin insisted on ZAPPING us into the Lord of the Flies and let me tell you what a work out we got running away from those nutter kids!"  
  
Erin rolled her eyes. "I thought it would be cool." she glared at Kay. "It wasn't MY fault we landed right on top of Jack during one of his pig hunts."  
  
"Shhhhhuuuusssshhhhh!" Kay ordered.  
  
Both girls stopped bickering and turned with hands on their hips to look at Kay.  
  
"WHAT?" they both asked in unison.  
  
Kay sniggered. "Chill, chicas. Let's head on back to my house and discuss where we want to go."  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Lexine burst out.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" yelled Kay, holding her hands in a Karate chop position, looking this way and that. "Ahhhhh!"  
  
Erin burst out laughing at the expression on Lexine's face.  
  
"Sorry," Lexine apologized once Kay relaxed.  
  
"Lord almighty, child! DON'T DO THAT!" Kay snapped. "What did you say anyhow?"  
  
"We could to into the Harry Potter universe! I always have the first book with me in my bag just in case and we've never gone there yet."  
  
Kay thought for a moment before her lips curled into an almost frighteningly evil smile and she touched her finger tips together. Erin shrunk backwards, her blue eyes wide. "Kay?" she whimpered. "You're scaring me."  
  
Without another word, the psi-mage grabbed the wild mage's and the witch's hands and drug them back to her house.  
  
Before either of them knew it, the trio were gathered in Kay's room. Lexine had Harry Potter and the Sourcerer's Stone open in her hands and was reading a passage from it:  
  
"Oh, are you doing magic?" she read. "Let's see it, then."  
  
Kay gave Erin a teasing look. "Yeah, Erin." she joked. "Let's SEE it."  
  
Erin gave Kay a punch on the arm.  
  
"Okay, okay...let's ZAP ourselves to the Hogwarts express...the exact scene I'm reading from," Lexine broke in before another fight erupted, but the girls weren't listening to her.  
  
"I'll turn you into a toad, Kay!" Erin screamed as they wrestled on the floor.  
  
"Oh YEAH?" asked Kay in a mocking tone. "TRY it!"  
  
"My wand, Lex." Erin ordered. Kay let out a "HA!" as Lexine gave the oak wand to Erin. Kay stood and folded her arms.  
  
"Go on." she taunted.  
  
Erin aimed the wand at Kay and began chanting "Hornous Totillous!" a bright light shot out of the end of the wand and hit Kay. Lexine cracked up- -in Kay's place sat an ugly, murky green toad.  
  
"VERY--RIBBIT-FUNNY," Kay snarled as her 'toad'-self. Erin folded her arms with a nod.  
  
"Change me back, NOW!" the toad yelled.  
  
Erin bent down. 'If you promise not to tease me about being a witch again, I'll change you back."  
  
A sigh. "FINE."  
  
ERin aimed her wand back at the toad and said "Humanas rediculous!" Kay stumbled when she returned to her normal form.  
  
"OKAY...enough screwing around. If we're going to the HARRY POTTER universe, we'd better leave now...before my parents and sister get home."  
  
Lexine nodded, still sniggering. "And SHUT UP, Lex. That WASN'T funny." Kay said in a warning tone. Then she reached into her desk and pulled out her bag of "magical" chalk dust. "We'll need the book for the portal. Hold it open flat, Lex. Everybody have everything they need?" the girls nodded. "Good...here we go!" she sprinkled the chalk dust in a circular pattern on her wooden floor and ordered the other two to stand inside of the circle. When they were ready, Kay closed her eyes then, her forehead crinkling in deep concentration. A moment later a bright light illuminated the room and all three of the girls disappeared.  
  
A/N: This is just a random story idea my friends and I had at school one day. We like to take different books and ZAP ourselves into the story, causing ruckus everywhere. Basically butchering everything the original author wrote. Enjoy! And no flames, please...but kind, constructive criticism is encouraged. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express  
  
"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." 11-year-old Harry Potter looked at his newly found friend, Ron Weasley. Both boys had received letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to the school. Ron shook his head of red hair. "No." The girl noticed that he held a wand he held in his hand, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh!" she said. "Are you doing magic?" she joined the two boys on the bench. "Let's see it then!" Ron looked at her, amazed before raising his wand at his pet rat on his lap, Scabbers.  
  
"Sunshine, daisy, butter mellow...turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he chanted, but only a few weak sparks came out of the wand. The girl scoffed.  
  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Ron blinked. "Well it isn't a very good one, is it? I have practiced a few spells at home over the summer just for practice...and they've all worked for me. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way..Who are you?"  
  
Hermione Granger spoke so fast that Ron and Harry looked at each other with amazement.  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Harry Potter..."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Are you really? I've read all about you, of course! You're in quite a few books...Famous Wizards and Witches of the 20th century..." before she could say another word, a flash of light filled their train car.  
  
Thud, Thud  
  
PING  
  
Three very strange-looking girls appeared. Two were lying on their backs and the third stood on one foot. Hermione, Ron and Harry stared as the girls on the floor groaned, struggling to sit up. "Ugh...nice going, Kay." the girl dressed in blue jean shorts and a BRIGHT pink tank top and tan sandals muttered, holding a hand to her head. Kay, the girl beside her, wore a pair of worn blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and black hiking boots. The third girl wore a pair of black denim shorts and a tight black t- shirt. "I'm still working on it, Erin, chill out!" Kay snapped. "Lex...are you okay?" she looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at her. "Whoa!" Kay hopped up to her feet. Kay looked the young wizards and witch up and down, while glancing back at her own two friends. Ron grabbed his wand and aimed it at Kay's chest, shouting "I'll bust you open if you don't explain yourselves RIGHT NOW."  
  
Kay snorted, cocking an eyebrow. She aimed her pointer finger at Ron's wand and ZAP changed it into a rather large pixie stick. "Oh yeah?" she asked, taking it from him. She opened the tip and poured a bit of the sugar into her mouth. When she swallowed, she continued "How are you going to do that?"  
  
Ron blinked in confusion. Hermione gasped. "Wow! How did you do that without using a spell? That's incredible!"  
  
Kay snorted. "Honey...I'm a mage. I'm more--poweeeerrrrrrfu-ul than you--oo- oo." she sang.  
  
BOINK The girl named Erin whacked Kay over the head with what looked like another wand.  
  
"Ow!" Kay cried. "Damn Baka!" she aimed a finger at Erin and ZAP  
  
In Erin's place now stood a pink walrus with loud make-up on and half a donkey with bright blue hooves. The wand fell into Kay's hand and she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Mmm. Not bad, love. I think it's nice!" she smirked. Walrus-donkey-Erin "growled". Kay giggled. ZAP and once again Erin stood in their midst. Erin let out a shocking "ARGH!" before diving onto the psi-mage, knocking them both to the ground. Immediately an all out fist and foot fight broke out.  
  
"Stop, stop!" Hermione begged, ducking as a beam of random light shot from Kay's finger. Lexine pulled both girls apart.  
  
"Knock it off, you two!" the wild mage ordered.  
  
Kay glared at Erin. "DON'T mess with me, Erin."  
  
Erin and Kay were a mess--Erin's hair stuck out at odd angles around her head and she had a bruise forming over one eye. Kay's nose was bleeding but other than that, she had escaped with only a knee in the stomach and a small scratch on her right arm.  
  
"Um..." Harry looked at her curiously. "Who are you?"  
  
Kay blinked before her forehead crinkled in deep concentration. "I'm just kidding," she said after a moment of pretending she didn't know who she was. "I'm Kay, that's Lexine and that is Erin." she accepted a tissue from Hermione who said "Your nose is bleeding, KAY. And I am Hermione-- Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
Ron looked at Kay fearfully. "Um...can I have my wand back, please?" he asked.  
  
Kay looked at the half-empty pixie stick at her feet. "Oops. Yeah." she pointed a finger at it and ZAP she handed Ron the wand. "Soooooo! Mind if we hang out in here for a while?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I have to go back to my own car soon anyhow." she looked at Ron and Harry as the three strangers took their seats. "So--" Ron began, twiddling his thumbs. "Did you guys miss the train?"  
  
Kay shook her head. "Uh uh. We just ZAPPED ourselves here for fun." Lexine opened the window of their car and grinned at Erin and Kay.  
  
"Hey guys!" she called and leaned her head against the windowsill, letting the wind catch her hair. Kay clapped her hands. "Ahhh!" she said and hurried to join Lex. "Boosh! Boosh! Boosh!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"WELL. I need to get back to my car...I suppose I'll see you later, then." she left the car leaving Kay, Lexine and Erin alone with the boys.  
  
"You really aren't Hogwarts students are you?" asked Ron.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes. "Good call, genius." she cleared her throat and leaned back against the window. Harry frowned.  
  
"But--"  
  
"I'm a mage, hon. It's what I do."  
  
Lexine nudged Kay's arm. "Excuse me, but it's what WE do. I'm a mage too, remember?"  
  
"Not like me!" Kay snapped. "You have all of these crazy powers and such that..."  
  
"Guys!" Erin warned as Ron shook his head.  
  
"So, what are you going to do then? You won't be allowed inside the school unless you got a letter saying you were."  
  
Lexine lifted her head up at that point, her hair a mess from the wind. "Whooooo!" she cried, blinking. Erin burst out laughing, ignoring her injured eye for the present. "You look ridiculous, Lex-chan."  
  
Lexine grinned. "So?"  
  
Kay shook her head at her two friends. POKE  
  
"Eeep!" Lexine jumped and glared at the sniggering psi-mage. Kay turned back to Ron.  
  
"Well, until I get some more chalk dust and more energy, we're stuck here." she shrugged. "Guess we'll make the best of it." an evil grin spread across her face. Lex and Erin scooted away, fearful of what the psi-mage was planning.  
  
"Kay? What are you thinking?" Erin asked apprehensively. Kay shook her head, her expression returning to ALMOST normal.  
  
"Nothin'...just thinkin' of how much fun I'm gonna have with all the wizards and witches and wanna-be's around." she burst into giggles. Lex shook her head.  
  
"What does she mean?" asked Harry. Lexine turned to him with a dark expression on her face.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but be afraid...be VERY afraid." she said with possessed look.  
  
The group sat talking for a while afterwards, until they heard a knock on the door to their car. Suddenly, three figures entered. The one boy, blonde and pale with a long face, folded his arms. "I heard that Harry Potter was in this car," he announced in a drawling type of voice. Kay cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Reeeeeaaaaalllly. Who told you that? There's nobody in here but us chickens!" she made a clucking sound. Ron sniggered at Kay's comment. The pale boy ignored her and turned to Harry.  
  
"It's you, isn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"I see. I'm Malfoy--Draco Malfoy. And these two goons are Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Kay let out a "Pft."  
  
"Do you think our names are FUNNY?" Malfoy asked, his pale face turning suddenly a marvelous shade of pink. Kay shook her head.  
  
"No...I don't think they're funny," she replied. "I think they're hilarious."  
  
Malfoy folded his arms and looked at her angrily. "I don't remember asking you for your opinion."  
  
Kay looked at Lexine with another snigger. "I don't care whether you ask or not, plastic hair. I state MY opinions when I feel like it." she stood up, grinning at the shocked looks on the faces of Crabbe and Goyle's faces as she was much taller than they were. Ron, meanwhile, was turning blue with surpressed laughter.  
  
"Scared of me, eh?" Kay asked, patting Malfoy on the head. "You have plastic hair!" she began to do a little dance and sang "Plastic hair, plastic hair, plastic hair..." POKE she poked each of them in the side before waving "Bye bye!" The bullies then left the car and it was at that point that Ron burst out laughing. "That was bloody brilliant!" he said.  
  
Kay bowed. "I am a God. Worship me!" she put an arm around each of the boys' shoulders and sighed calmly. "Stick with me boys..I know how to deal with pond scum like that."  
  
Harry and Ron gave each other frightened looks, not knowing what to expect. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wizards Treats and Random Silliness  
  
Later during the ride to Hogwarts, a plump witch began pushing a cart filled with a number of strange looking foods and drink down the isles. She stopped at Harry, Ron, Lexine, Kay and Erin's car and asked kindly "Would you like anything off of the cart, dearies?" Harry had never seen anything like the treats before! So he figured 'be adventurous' and he said, "We'll take some of everything." Ron gaped at Harry as he took corned beef sandwiches out of his bag. Harry paid the witch eleven silver sickles (as he explained to Kay was wizard money..."Oh dear God...wizards have their own money?" she cried, turning the coins over in her hand) and retreated to his seat with the armful of food. "Hungry, are you?" asked Ron, wide-eyed.  
  
Lexine and Erin couldn't wait to try Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and thanked Harry when he tossed them a bag of the jelly beans. Kay saw this and leaned sideways. "Hey Lex--it's a boagie flavored one!" Lexine snorted with laughter as she opened the bag. Harry passed a chocolate frog to Kay who opened it and took a bite. "Whooo!" she cried when she pulled out a small card. "What's this?" she asked, frowning. "I almost swallowed it..."  
  
Ron smiled. "They're cards that you can collect...with famous witches and wizards on the front. See who you've got..."  
  
Kay turned hers over and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Hey Erin-- it's ALBUS." she teased and both of the girls began laughing...Erin nearly choked on her pumpkin juice as a result.  
  
"You got Albus Dumbledore?" Ron asked, sounding a little disappointed. "I was hoping you would get Agrippa...that's the only card I'm missing."  
  
"Who's Dumbledore?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron stared at him. "WHO'S Dumbledore? Dumbledore's ONLY the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kay, still laughing, pointed at the card. "Who in their right mind would name their kid ALBUS?" she asked. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Kay stopped laughing after a few moments when she realized Harry and Ron hadn't joined in, and cleared her throat. "Um...well...I thought it was funny..." she looked down at her lap.  
  
"So, Harry." Lexine began, smoothing her soft hair. "It's true, right? That you are one of the most famous wizards in the magical world?"  
  
Harry's cheeks turned red with embarrassment as Kay cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really...and how are you famous?"  
  
Ron gasped at Kay with disbelief. "You don't KNOW?" he asked.  
  
Kay shook her head. "Nope--mage's really don't keep track of which witches and wizards are famous. No offense but personally we don't really care all that much..."  
  
Lexine nudged Kay. "I DO!" she cried.  
  
"You're just weird!" Kay snapped in response as Ron sighed.  
  
"Harry's famous because when he was one, his parents were murdered by you- know-who..."  
  
"Lord Voldemort," Harry explained as Ron grimaced.  
  
"Yeah--him. Anyway...when you-know-who turned on Harry, his powers were drained and no one knows why. Show them the scar, Harry."  
  
Sighing, Harry pulled his bangs away from his forehead revealing a thin, lightening-shaped scar. Kay blinked, and then leaned closer to get a better look. "Ooooo---cooool." she said.  
  
"Not really." said Harry. "In fact, I didn't even know I was a famous wizard till this year. I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle for the past 10 years of my life."  
  
There was yet another knock on the door following his comment, and Kay stood, prepared to defend the boys. "Hey plastic hair!" she snapped. "You'd better leave or you'll get a broken jaw!"  
  
There was a pause. "It's Hermione..."  
  
"Oh..." Kay opened the door. "Sorry."  
  
Hermione looked at her before looking at Ron and Harry. "Get your school clothes on. I've just been up to speak with the conductor and he said we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes." she turned back to the three girls. "And I would SUGGEST that you leave...I don't think you want to be in here and see Ron and Harry in their underpants."  
  
Lexine shrugged as Kay led her and Erin out into the train isle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat  
  
AN: This was probably one of Erin's favorite scenes to write. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
The castle, when they arrived, was just as amazing as Erin and Lexine had pictured from the books. There was a large lake they had to cross to actually reach the school grounds and nine boats sat ready. Kay stood gazing around as the students piled out of their carriages. Her eyes landed on a rather enormous fellow with a HUGE beard and a tangle mass of hair on his head. Harry ran towards the figure crying out "Hagrid!" Lexine, Erin and Kay decided to stick with Harry and Ron but bumped into Hermione on the way. 'Hullo," Hermione greeted. "It's fascinating, isn't it?"  
  
Lexine nodded. "It's awesome. We take these boats across, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Hehe...boats." Kay grinned as she climbed into one with Erin, Lexine, Hermione and a few other new girls. "Yooooo—wuzzup?" asked Kay as she blinked when the boats began to move. Suddenly an evil grin formed on her face and she began to rock the boat from side to side singing "Rock the boat, rock the boat, rock the boat, rock the boat..."  
  
Lexine and Erin screamed "Stop, Kay, stop!"  
  
Kay stopped in mid-sentence when she caught sight of Malfoy's boat. Her evil grin became even wider and she aimed a finger at his boat and ZAP There was a loud "ARGHHHH!" and a Splush...the boat turned over and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and the others with them in the boat tipped out into the water. Hermione screamed at what happened a moment later—long, slimy tentacles rose from the deep and wrapped around Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Kay was laughing from her boats as the three boys were screaming bloody murder. She aimed a finger at the enormous fresh water creature and zapped it. About three dozen white, fluffy bunnies appeared. "ARGH!" Splush Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ended up in the water again until Hagrid rescued them. The half-giant rowed towards Kay's boat and THUMP "Ow!" Kay cried, and glared up at him. "Watch it, fuzzy!" THUMP  
  
"Ow! God doh friggen piece of shnigit!"  
  
Hagrid raised an eyebrow before turning the boat to head towards the school.  
  
Once they reached the castle, they were greeted by a very stern-looking witch. Her graying hair was tied up in a tight bun and she had an emerald green cloak and pointy hat. She did not smile when she thanked Hagrid and then she led the students inside the castle. Kay walked behind Harry and Ron who were gazing around at the sight in awe. Before they entered the Great Hall, the witch stopped to talk to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I am Professor Minverva McGonagall (a snigger from Kay which Professor McGonagall ignored). A few things you need to know before we enter the Great Hall. The school is divided up into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced many great witches and wizards. In a few moments all of you will be sorted and once you are placed into your house, your housemates will become your family." She explained about the points that each house collected throughout the year and what happened to the winner. Before they knew it, all of them were inside the Great Hall and saw a stool sitting on a platform with a large, VERY old and ragged witch's hat on top. Lexine leaned towards Kay and whispered, "Should we leave for a bit? We don't need to be sorted—we aren't students."  
  
Kay sniggered. "THEY don't know that, do they?"  
  
Suddenly the hat opened it's mouth and began to sing:  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty  
  
But don't judge on what you see  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The sorting hat can't see  
  
So put me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be."  
  
Everyone jumped at Kay's sudden burst of hysterical laughter when the song ended. Professor McGonagall looked at her. "Do you have a problem?" she asked. Kay took a deep breath before singing "Off-tone hat, off-tone hat, off-tone hat..." The Hogwarts headmistress shook her head and opened a long roll of parchment. "Abbot, Susan!" She began calling the students up to the stool one by one. She would place the sorting hat on their head and the hat would shout "GRYFFINROR! HUFFLEPUFF!" etc. When Professor McGonagall called "Potter, Harry!" It seemed as though the entire Great Hall turned silent. Poor Harry slinked up to the stool. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes was Kay, grinning evilly and taping her finger against the side of her nose. Lexine held her breath from where she stood and sighed when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" An eruption of cheers exploded from the Gryffindor table and Harry made his way over there to sit down. Kay suddenly looked over to the staff table and sniggered when she saw the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. She nudged Lexine who raised an eyebrow but then understood. Kay motioned for her two friends to follow her into the hallway and when they reached it, all three of them started laughing.  
  
"Albus, Albus, Albus," Kay said between gasps of air. She leaned against the stone wall as her laughter continued to build.  
  
"Ooh! Food!" said Erin, and the girls became suddenly aware of the delicious smells wafting towards them from the Great Hall. Kay nodded at the other two and her forehead crinkled in concentration.  
  
Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron, working through her plate of pork chops, mashed potatoes and carrots. She listened half-heartedly to the chatter of the other students around her. Suddenly a flash of light filed the space causing everyone to gasp. Kay, Lexine and Erin stood on the tabletop in a row. Kay opened her eyes and laughed. "Hit it, Lex-chan!"  
  
Lexine channeled her hands to the 'Macarena' and Kay began singing in Spanish as she performed the dance. Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the girls found out later, climbed up onto the table to join the girls and began dancing with them. Soon the entire table was clapping and the elder boys were whistling at them. Lexine pretended to rope a lasso and circled her body around. The teachers were too shocked and horrified to stop the ruckus and even the students at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables joined in. The Slytherin table however, was just sitting quietly giving them looks of disgust. Malfoy glared at the shorthaired psi- mage. Kay turned to face him, never stopping the dance, raised her hands above her head, did a spin and pointed at the boy. Malfoy choked—the mage looked right at him. Kay smiled, a cocky, smug smile, and then turned away. Draco could have sworn he had heard her speak into his mind saying "Watch yourself, plastic hair." He was afraid.  
  
Meanwhile, Kay had pulled Percy Weasley, Gryffindor's Prefect, up onto the table and began dancing with him. "Whooo hooo!" Kay hooted. Eventually Dumbledore stood and set off a bout of fireworks in the midst of shouting "SILENCE!" The dancing immediately ceased. Kay slowly turned to him, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Helllllloooo." She blinked. Dumbledore motioned for the three girls on the table with his index finger and the music shut off as they slowly made their way down from the table. Hermione watched them, panting from dancing so much. The two mages and Erin the witch headed towards the staff table where they were met by the angry glares of the teachers. "I would like to see you in my office IMMEDIATELY." Dumbledore ordered. He looked at Professor McGonagall. "Will you usher everyone to their dormitories, Minerva? I will be busy."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded as he led the trio out into the Great Hall and down the long corridor. They reached a set of stone steps and they walked up them until Dumbledore reached a wooden door. "Lemondrop." He said and magically the door swung open. The headmaster looked behind him at the girls. "Follow me." They did and a moment later they found themselves standing in a large office. Dumbledore took a seat at his desk and looked at each of them seriously. "Now. Do you have an explanation for the ruckus you have caused?"  
  
Kay looked at Lexine who stared at her feet, and then turned back to Dumbledore. "Um—no reason, really."  
  
"You are not students, ARE you?" he asked frowning. All three girls shook their heads.  
  
"I see."  
  
Kay leaned towards Dumbledore and took hold of his beard. She pulled twice on it and said "But your name's ALBUS."  
  
Dumbledore stood as Kay started to scamper off, and grabbed the back of her hooded sweatshirt, yanking her backwards. "You are a mage, aren't you?"  
  
Kay grinned evilly at him and poked him in the stomach.  
  
"That I am, ALBUS. I'm Kay, this is Lexine who is also a mage but a wild mage...I am a psi-mage, and this is Erin—she's a witch."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head at Erin. "I would have expected better from a Witch." He looked at Kay. "I see. And may I ask HOW you got here? You were not sent an acceptance letter."  
  
Kay shrugged. "That, ALBUS, is none of your beeswax." Erin sighed, rubbing her forehead. Kay always went too far with her jokes, but then it made Erin feel better that Kay often got payback in the long run. 'I'm a great friend, aren't I?' Erin thought.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them. "I will tell you what. Until you find a way to get back to your own world, I will allow you to stay at Hogwarts. You may stay in Gryffindor since you already seemed to have won those students over tonight. But I will ask you KINDLY to behave yourselves. Does that sound like a reasonable plan?"  
  
The girls nodded and Lexine spoke. "Could we attend the classes too? Just to check them out?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "As long as the three of you stay out of trouble." He gave Kay a warning look.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
Dumbledore pointed at her. "I have my eye on you." He eventually shooed them out with the directions to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
As the trio left Dumbledore's office, they began laughing. Kay turned around, nearly falling sideways grasping onto Erin's arm. "Oooh my--that was SO awesome!" Erin nodded. "I'll never forget that...that's for sure." she laughed. They made their way to the staircases that branched off to the different houses. Kay noted that every now and then one of the stair cases would shift and she felt Lexine nudge her arm. "They move," the wildmage pointed out. "They like to confuse people."  
  
Kay aimed her hands at the stairs and ZAP they stopped moving altogether. "There!" Kay said with a nod. She allowed Erin to go fist and they made their way to the tower. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady in a fluffy pink dress, Lexine stopped. "Uh oh." she began. Kay slowly turned around to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean UH oh?"  
  
"You--you need a password to get into the tower and... I'm not quite sure I remember what...oh yeah!" Lexine whacked herself in the forehead. "Caput Draconis." the door to the Gryffindor tower opened and the three girls climbed in. They climbed through a long, tube-like tunnel until they reached the common room. "This reminds me of a hobbit hole," Kay sniggered, looking around. "Cool!" said Erin as they entered the room. It was just as she and Lexine remembered from the books. Kay let out a "Wheeee!" and went to go and hop onto one of the cushioned armchairs by the fireplace which was lit. "Ahhhhh." she pulled off her hiking boots and wiggled her toes. Erin and Lexine found seats and fell into them, sighing heavily. "I never thought I'd get to see this place for real," Lex broke in. "We have to go and explore EVERYTHING." she was suddenly aware of Kay who was grinning evilly at her. Lexine blinked. "What?" she asked. Kay let out a "Mwahahahahahaha." and all three jumped as the door to the common room opened again. Oliver Wood entered dancing the Macarena and laughing with Angelina Johnson, another new Gryffindor. "Owww!" Wood screeched when he noticed Erin, Kay and Lex. "You rock, baby! People'll be talking about that one for years!" Kay nodded at the Quidditch captain proudly as he headed up to bed. Lexine watched him with a dreamy look on her face. "Earth to Lex. Earth to Lex," said Kay, waving a hand in front of her friend. Kay reached on either side of Lexine and POKE Lexine let out a scream as Kay scampered away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning the trio awoke from where they lay inside the plush purple sleeping bags on the floor of the girl's dormitory. Kay yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She sat up, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Lexine and Erin were still sleeping along with the rest of the girls and Kay took this to her great advantage. She stood, smoothing the wrinkles out of her shirt and cleared her throat. "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the room screamed and shot up in bed, tossel-haired and sleepy-eyed. Hermione glared at the psi-mage from her four-poster. "Do you MIND?" she asked nastily. Kay sniggered. "Good morning to you too! Cute hair by the way." Hermione rolled her eyes. Kay then grinned down at Erin and Lexine, who were also glaring at her. "Hehe...woke you up, didn't I?"  
  
They grumbled inaudibly under their breaths and began the process of getting ready for the day. Uniforms were provided for Kay, Erin and Lexine who had asked Dumbledore for permission to attend classes. "I am NOT wearing a skirt!" Lexine snapped. "I'll wear the guy's uniform but I am not wearing a skirt...it's either pants or I'll go how I am."  
  
Kay lifted the skirt and then preceeded to chase the Wild mage around the dormitory with it. "Noooooo!" Lexine cried.  
  
"Hehehehehe..."  
  
VOOSH! Kay cried out and jumped back. Lexine shot two fireballs out of her hands, burning the woolen skirt to a crisp. Hermione watched in awe as Kay held the remaining ashes of the skirt in her hands. The psi mage glared at Lexine. "Oh yeah?" she raised her hands in the air and suddenly a grey thunder cloud moved over above Lexine's head and rain began to pour down on the Wild mage. "KAY!"  
  
"Stop that!" Hermione snapped. "You're going to get us all into trouble!"  
  
Kay raised an eyebrow at the witch and then turned off the water works. "Geeze...okay, okay."  
  
So a boy's uniform was provided for Lexine, but Erin wore the skirt. Kay smirked. "I'm not wearing either. I don't give a crap about uniforms. If you two want to look like morons, that's fine. But I'm not."  
  
"Everybody dresses like this," said Erin haughtily. "the only one who'll look like a moron is you."  
  
Lexine gave Erin a high five as the two girls stalked past the shocked psi- mage and down the stairs to the common room. Kay joined them moments later, bouncy and cheerful as though nothing had ever happeend upstairs. They met Harry and Ron who were coming out of the boy's dormitory and they walked down the Great Hall together. Hermione didn't follow them, however. They reached the Gryffindor table and sat down...it was only now that Kay realized with a start at how hungry she was. Once the rest of the school arrived, the course schedules were passed out. Harry and Ron compared there schedules and Kay leaned forward. "So what class do you guys have first?" she asked. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Transfiguration. Why? Are you joining us?"  
  
"I thought you weren't students," Ron added.  
  
Hermione set the milk container down a lot harder than she meant to, but Kay ignored that.  
  
"Hey Macarena girl." Oliver Wood approached the table and a dreamy expression appeared once more on Lexine's face.  
  
"Morning," said Kay as the Quidditch captain took a seat. Lexine immediately jumped up and took the empty chair beside him. "Hi," she said, leaning her elbows on the table and her chin in her palm. Wood nodded. "Hullo." he looked at the staff table and then looked down. "Ah...excellent...course schedules."  
  
"Hullo!"  
  
Kay cried out and whirled around to see two identical faces looking right at her. "I don't believe we've met--I'm Fred and that's my twin brother George. Weasley."  
  
"Ron's brothers?" asked Kay, nodding politely.  
  
Fred or George nodded. "Yep. We meant to congratulate you on a smashing entrance but you were in bed before we got a chance."  
  
"Oh...well, thanks...I guess." Kay blinked before turning around to face forward again. "Mind if we sit?" George asked.  
  
"Sure...go ahead."  
  
The twins sat down. "So..." began Fred. "Why are you here?"  
  
Kay shrugged. "No reason...just to see if I could."  
  
"Could what?"  
  
"You're probing," Kay warned. "I don't like being asked a billion questions if you don't mind."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Soon food appeared and everyone began to eat. Eventually the initial shock of seeing two identical, very cute twin boys, wore off and Kay began chatting with them. Kay took a pancake and laughed. "I could get used to this." Before she knew it, she found that Fred and George were almost as mischevious as she was. "You want to open up a joke shop?" Kay asked, curiously.  
  
Fred nodded. "Yep. You should see some of the cool stuff we invented..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After breakfast, Kay decided to go with Ron, Harry and Hermione (who was still sour with her about the loud wake up call) to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Kay snuck up behind Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione stopped. "What?" she asked. Kay snuck up behind Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione stopped. "What?" she asked. Kay leaned towards her and whispered "Wiggggggyyyyyy." into her ear. Then she parted the unaware girl's hair and held it up into two sections that looked like bunny ears. "USAGI!"  
  
Hermione screamed and nearly jumped three feet. Harry and Ron hid their sniggers with coughs as they entered the transfiguration classroom. Kay looked at Erin and Lexine who were behind her and nodded towards one of the tables in the back of the room. Erin saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the left side of the room with Crabbe and Goyle. The three tirls took their seats and Harry and Ron took their seats in the middle with Hermione in the front. Lexine pointed at the gray and black striped cat perched on the desk. Kay blinked. "Weasel?" she thought, wondering how on Earth her cat could be here. The tabby cat sudenly leapt forward and changed into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Holy Mother of God!" Kay screamed, receiving sniggers from the other students.  
  
Hermione looked back at Kay, rolled her eyes and turned back to face the front of the room where Professor McGonagall stood. "Good morning, class." she greeted in her thick, British accent. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
  
Kay sniggered. She pointed to an empty chair with her finger and ZAP suddenly the chair had wheels. "Hehe." she stood up and went to sit down on it. Lexine and Erin looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Wheeeeeee!" Kay rolled down the isle in the chair and when she got to the teacher's desk, she turned a bit and "Wheeeeee!" she rolled right past Professor McGonagall. "What do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.  
  
"Hiiiiiiii!" Kay called as she rolled up and down each of the isles. She saw the nasty look Malfoy gave her and shouted "I'll transfiurematate you, plastic hair!" she aimed a finger at him and ZAP Everyone gasped. In Malfoy's place sat a HUGE red tomatoe with a little mop of blonde hair on top. It twitched slowly and Kay snapped her fingers saying "One...two...three...four..." she grabbed Lexine and Erin and the three girls formed a conga line, singing "Twitching blonde tomatoe! Twitching blonde tomatoe! Twitching blonde tomatoe!" they conga-lined right out of the classroom into the corridor. They continued singing even then "Twitching blonde tomatoe! Twitching blonde tomatoe...OOF!" Kay ran into something VERY large. "Am I getting close to what it is?" she asked, feeling up. Then slowly she stepped back and saw Hagrid, the half giant, standing before her with a cocked eyebrow. Kay blinked and shrunk backwards. Hagrid reache down and lifted the girl up by the hood of her sweatshirt. "Aiieeee.." Kay whimpered. Lexine giggled as the psi-mage gasped "Wind--pipe--loosing--oxygen--can't--breathe--"  
  
Hagrid walked, carrying Kay back into the Transfiguration classroom and pointed at Malfoy. With a trembling finger Kay pointed at the tomatoe and another bright beam of light shot forth, hitting the tomatoe. Malfoy was then back, glaring at Kay menacingly. "My FATHER will hear about this," he hissed.  
  
Kay snorted. "Bring it on, mop head." she nodded to Erin and Lexine and the three girls left the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Potions Lesson  
  
The next class Kay, Lexine and Erin decided to attend was Potions with Professor Snape. Lexine explained to Kay how much of an "asshole" he was.  
  
Kay grinned evily and rubbed her hands together. "Hehe...I'll have LOTS of fun with him."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there when they reached the dungeon where the lesson was to be held. Snape, as soon as he caught sight of Harry, sneered. "Ah yes--Harry Potter. Our new--CELEBRITY." He spoke the last word so sharply that it was almost as though it were a germ he was trying to get rid of. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Kay glared at them. She looked around and saw some hideous specimens in jars on old, dusty shelves. She noticed a large cabinet with the lable FORBIDDEN on it. Snape came right up to Harry who was frowning. "You are here to learn the subtle science ane exact art of potion-making." he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic." He then started to walk up and down the isles, his black cloak swishing as he went along. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that..."  
  
"Like IODINE?" Kay asked loudly.  
  
Ron sniggered.  
  
Snape whirled around to face the psi-mage. "Did I ASK you to speak?" he snapped. Kay shrugged and looked at him without blinking. "I didn't THINK so." Snape turned his back to her. "NOW. As I was saying--ensnaring the senses. I can teach you..."  
  
"I like peas!" shouted Lexine randomly.  
  
Kay began pounding a fist on her desk and the three girls sung "Snow peas and snap peas and big peas and small peas..." to the song from the Sound of Music 'My Favorite Things'. At this point, Snape looked ready to send them straight to an executioner. Ron and Harry were both rolling on the ground laughing along with the other Gryffindor's who had suddenly formed a circle around the classroom (even Hermione joined in) and began swaying back and forth as they sang along with Kay, Lexine and Erin.  
  
"STOP THIS!" Snape bellowed. "TEN POINTS FROM GFYFFINDOR! SIT DOWN!"  
  
Kay aimed a finger at Snape and ZAP  
  
The Slytherin students gasped. Snape looked at Malfoy with a cocked eyebrow. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Professor--your--your hair!"  
  
Snape's dark eyes widened as he pulled out his desk drawer to retrieve a mirror and looked into it. His screech could be heard all throughout Hogwarts. He had an ENORMOUS pink afro with shiny blue sparkles mixed in. Snape took a glass phial from the top of his desk and threw it in Kay's direction. The psi-mage screamed and ducked, and ran around the classrom.  
  
"Run, Kay! Run!" Katie Bell, another Gryffindor student, shouted anxiously as Snape dove for Kay, missing the hood of her sweatshirt by an inch. Kay aimed a finger at Snape and ZAP Snape flew backwards. The Slytherins were watching this comotion with their mouths hanging open. Kay hid behind Lexine, trying to avoid being caught. "Don't hurt me..." Kay begged.  
  
"GET...OUT..." Snape wheezed. "NOW."  
  
Kay grabbed Erin and Lexine's arms and they bolted out of the room, jumping as they heard Snape slam it shut behind them. When they were far enough away from Snape's room to be safe, Kay sat down on the floor panting. "Oh Lordy...does he have a stick up his ass or what?" The psi-mage asked breathlessly.  
  
Lexine laughed. "That was fun, though."  
  
Erin looked at both of her friends with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Later that evening, Ron and Harry met up with the three of them in the common room. "That," Ron began, "was GREAT! You're bloody brilliant!"  
  
Kay grinned proudly. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey," began Harry. "Tomorrow is our first flying lesson. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
Kay's lips then again curled into an evil smile as she turned to look at Erin and lexine. "Hehehehehehe--"  
  
The wild mage gulped nervously as she frowned at Erin. "Uh oh." she whispered, knowing nothing good would come out of this. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The First Flying Lesson  
  
The next morning Kay, Erin and Lexine made their way to the Hogwarts grounds. The breeze rippled the grass beneath their feet. They waited for the other students to arrive and noticed twelve wooden broomsticks laying side by side in a row waiting. Madam Hooch, the flight instructor, was a wild-looking woman. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes that reminded Kay of a cat. "Hulo." Lexine greeted cheerfully. Madam Hooch looked at the three girls with a cocked eyebrow. "Why are you not wearing a uniform?" she asked Kay frowning. Kay sniggered but before she could respond the sound of a bell rang and the students arrived. "Ah. Good morning, class!" Madam Hooch greeted smiling. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood together and on either side of them stood Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The sight of Malfoy made Kay's heart leap and the evil grin appeared once more on her face.  
  
Madam Hooch walked up and down the line of students. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. When I give the signal put your right hand over the broom and say 'UP'. Ready...now!" she blew her whistle causing Kay to grimace. "Oww--pain--" she gasped as the rest of the class began shouting "UP! UP!" Harry was one of the few successful ones. Ron's broom remained on the ground till his third "UP!" when it flew up, whacking him right in the nose. "OW!"  
  
Kay and Harry both burst out laughing and Ron growled "Shuddup, Harry!"  
  
Kay held her hand up and ZAP Everyone jumped at the flash of light that filled her space following the noise. Erin blinked...she had been a little annoyed at not having a broom of her own. "I'm a witch! Damnit, why don't I have a broom?"  
  
Kay took hold of a vaccum cleaner and handed it to Erin smiling proudly. "Hehe...it's a Hoover!" she nodded. "There you go!"  
  
Erin glared at the sniggering psi-mage. "Does THIS look like a BROOM to you?" she snapped. Kay raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeeeeesssss."  
  
Madam Hooch took Kay by the hood of her sweatshirt and pulled her up into the air. "Unless you would LIKe to be expelled, I SUGGEST you change your behavior immediately." she set Kay back down, who let out a gasp of air as Madam Hooch looked at the rest of the class. "All right...try that again. And I want clear, confident voies or nothing will happen. Brooms are very similar to horses in that sense."  
  
Hermione Granger watched as Kay walked over to Lex and Erin (who had been given a real broom) with a scowl on her face. Erin turned back to her broom and began shouting "UP!" till it finally flew into her hand. "Good! Now mount your brooms and when I tell you to, kick off with your right leg. Three...two..." Neville, nervous and jumpy about being left on the ground, kicked off before everyone else. He shot up into the air like a cork despite the fact that Madam Hooch shouted "Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Kay watched, holding her breath--then there was a THUD and a nasty CRACK as Neville fell to the ground. Madam Hooch rushed to the boy's side. "Broken wrist," she announced after checking him over. She clucked her tongue and then turned to look at the others. "All right. I'm going to bring him up to the hospital wing...I don't want ANYONE to move until I get back. If I find anyone or anything out of place when I return, then you will be expelled faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." Madam Hooch helped Neville up and walked him into the school.  
  
When they were out of earshot, Malfoy laughed. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" he teased.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Parvati Patil snapped.  
  
"Sticking up for Longbottom, are you, Parvati?" asked Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin. "I didn't think you went for big cry babies!"  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy. Malfoy then saw something round, red and shiny on the ground. "Oh look--it's Longbottom's remember thing."  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry warned. Malfoy sniggered.  
  
"What--are you gonna fight me, Potter?"  
  
Kay steped up till she and Malfoy were practically nose to nose. "Give it to Harry, plastic hair, or else."  
  
"You couldn't do anything to me." Malfoy snorted.  
  
Kay cocked an eyebrow. "Oh reeeeaaaaalllly. A certain blonde tomatoe would say differently though, WOULDN'T it?"  
  
Malfoy swallowed nervously as Harry moved towards them only to be blocked by Hermione Granger. "Are you crazy?" she cried. "Madam Hooch told us NOT to move! If you do, we'll all get into trouble!"  
  
Harry ignored her as Malfoy said "You want it?" he asked. "Catch it if you can, then!" he threw it in the air. Harry leapt onto his broom and immediately shot up into the air as though he had been doing this for years. As he zoomed towards the rememberall, he could not believe how awesome flying was...this was brilliant! This was easy! He raced towards the ball, stretched out his arm and dove towards the ground, grasping it just before he hit the grass and had just enough time to pull his broom up straight and tumble to the grass. "HARRY POTTER!" Harry's stomach sunk almost as low as he had just dove. He saw Professor McGonagall storming towards him. "How DARE you--you could have broken your neck--"  
  
Ron tried desparately to defend Harry, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't hear it. "Follow me, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked back at the rest of his class and saw Kay mouth "I'll take care of Malfoy."  
  
When Hary had gone, Kay looked at the smug Slytherin and motioned to him with her pointer finger. "I'm not gonna hurt you." she promised a little too sweetly. Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle before making his way towards her. Kay soon let out a roar and dove on Malfoy, knocking him to the ground. ZAP she pinned both of Malfoy's arms and legs to the ground ZAP "Hehe...it's Pinnochio!" his arms and legs turned to wood and his nose grew a good foot.  
  
"You--lemme go!" Malfoy begged, struggling under her weight. Kay lifted him and with her mage-strength, chucked him a good mile and 1/2 away. When his cry faltered, Kay wiped her hands together and nodded "Much better." she said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Midnight Duel  
  
At dinner, Harry told everyone what had happened. "A SEEKER? First years NEVER—you must be the first player in at least..."  
  
"A century," finished Harry proudly.  
  
"Wow." Said Ron.  
  
"Hey..." Lexine began, looking at Kay who was eating some mashed potatoes. "Did Malfoy ever come back from where you threw him?"  
  
Kay shrugged as she worked on her chicken wings. "Pie, pie, pie, pie, pie..." she rambled. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Malfoy, led by Hagrid, entered. Kay slowly turned away from them, her face turning white. "Don't move," she warned through clenched teeth. "Maybe—they won't—see us." So the three girls sat very still.  
  
"SHE did this." Malfoy hissed, sounding very much like a snake. Hagrid went over to Kay and clasped a very large hand on her shoulder. Kay whimpered at Hagrid's rough voice. "Come with me. We have some business teh take care of."  
  
Kay blinked. "Whoa. Wiggy-master. Wuzzup?"  
  
The psi-mage stood and followed Hagrid and Malfoy into the corridor. "Now." Hagrid turned to face Kay. "Only one person could have done his." He looked at her menacingly. "And I can't IMAGINE who that person might be. Mmmmm?" He bent down so that he was eye-level with her. Kay looked at the wooden puppet version of Malfoy and sighed heavily. "All RIGHT." She growled. "I did it. IT WAS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she let out a maniacal laugh and bopped each of them on the head (or in Hagrid's case, on the knee as she only reached his waist and barely). THUMP Hagrid bopped Kay back on the head with his large fist. "Ow!" Kay snapped. She glared at the half- giant and then, getting the hint, pointed a finger at Malfoy and ZAP. The wood on Malfoy's arms and legs turned back into flesh and his nose returned to its normal snubness. "Hehe...snubby nose, snubby nose, snubby nose..."  
  
Malfoy snarled as they entered the Great Hall again. Kay went to sit down again. Malfoy then approached Harry with a smug expression on his face. He didn't realize that Harry hadn't been expelled and figured he would be gone the next morning. "So. Enjoying your last meal, Potter? I suppose you have all of your stuff packed for the train tomorrow?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as Ron broke in, "Why didn't you keep those wooden arms and legs, Malfoy? They suited you perfectly. And for your information, Harry HASN'T been expelled."  
  
Malfoy snorted, smoothing his hair. "Okay, Potter. Think you're so tough? Prove it! We'll have a wizard's duel tonight in the trophy room. Wands only—no contact."  
  
Kay nearly spit out a mouthful of the water she had been drinking and stared at Harry, waiting for his reply.  
  
"All right." Said Harry, nodding. "You're on. What time?"  
  
"Midnight. And you'd better not chicken out." Malfoy turned on his heel and stormed back to the Slytherin table. Hermione turned to the two boys, her face as sour as a lemon. "I couldn't help but overhear what you and Malfoy were saying."  
  
Ron snorted. "Bet you could."  
  
Hermione rolled her brown eyes at Ron. "You CAN'T go wandering around the school at night. IMAGINE how many points you'll loose for Gryffindor if you're caught! I don't want Slytherin to loose the house cup, and you'll loose all of the points I got for knowing about Switching spells!"  
  
"Switching spells?" asked Kay with a cocked eyebrow. "Yo hon. Why don't you mind your own business for a change? Go stick your nose in WAR and PEACE or something."  
  
Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish with shock as Harry began "She's right. It's really none of your business what we're up to."  
  
"Good bye." Said Ron.  
  
"A wizard's duel?" cried Erin later that night as the group sat in the common room. Harry and Ron paused from their Charms homework and looked up. Kay put her hands on her hips and looked from one boy to the other. "I should probably accompany you guys. I'm not sure if Malfoy's actually all that powerful, but you never know."  
  
"Yeah...his Dad is supposed to know a lot about the Dark Arts."  
  
"Could you come with us?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"I could."  
  
"We're going too!" Lexine broke in with a pout on her face.  
  
"You won't," Kay protested.  
  
"But there is strength in numbers," Erin added. "SYNERGIZE."  
  
Lexine burst into giggles as Harry pointed out "But we'll have a bigger chance of getting caught if we go in a larger group. Unless you two can be as quiet as church mice."  
  
Lexine nodded, rubbing her hands together. "We'll be quiet. I promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yaaaaaay!"  
  
Kay grimaced, touching her ear with her hand. "Ahhh...decibels!" she sobbed.  
  
At about 11:30 that night, the duel group congregated in the Gryffindor common room. Erin and Lexine were still in their night gowns and bathrobes as were Harry and Ron. They made it through the portrait hole only to be stopped by Hermione Granger. "You!" said Ron. "Go back to bed!" he looked at the sleepy-eyed girl in a fluffy pink bathrobe and slippers.  
  
"I almost told your brother—Percy," Hermione began. "He's a prefect—he'd put a stop to this! I can't believe you're going to go through with it!"  
  
"Go away." Said Harry as Kay raised an eyebrow.  
  
"All right. But I warned you. Don't be surprised if you're on the train back home tomorrow. You're so..." what they were they never found out. Hermione went to go back into the common room but found the Fat Lady missing. "Oh no!" she cried. "She's gone! Now what am I going to do?"  
  
"That's your problem." Ron replied.  
  
"Shhhh!" Harry pointed to the corner where he was suddenly aware of a figure laying there. He moved towards it, using the end of his wand as a flashlight. "Neville?" he asked, getting cloer. In deed it was. Neville sat up and his face lit up when he saw the group. "Oh..." he gasped, standing. "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours...I couldn't remember the password to get back inside."  
  
Roon shook his head. "The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now...the fat lady's gone."  
  
So much to Harry and Ron's disgust, Hermione and Nevill tagged along to the trophy room. Lexine was suddenly hit with a realization and nudged Erin's arm. Erin turned and mouthed "What?"  
  
"Remember this part in the book? The whole duel-thing is rigged!" Lexine whispered.  
  
"Shhh!" Harry hissed, looking back. They reached the trophy room at five of twelve and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Ron sighed. "Maybe he chickened out."  
  
"Or MAYBE," began Hermione, "he stood you up."  
  
"Will you shut up?" Ron snapped angrily.  
  
Kay ran her fingers through her hair, blowing out her breath. "If that's the truth, I'll kill Malfoy."  
  
They froze at the sound of footsteps not far away. "We'll find them my sweet." A voice loomed out of the darkness. "They can not have gone far."  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's arm. "It's Filch!" he hissed. "RUN!"  
  
The group bolted away till they came to a locked door. "Oh no..." Neville sobbed, tugging on the knob. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh move OVER," she said, pushing her way to the door. She lifted her wand and said the word "Alohamora." click the lock came undone and the group fell into—a corridor. They soon found out why the door to this particular corridor was locked. "It's the forbidden third floor corridor!" Hermione told Harry.  
  
Harry let out a small squeak. "And for good reason..." he whispered, pointing. In front of them lay an ENORMOUS beast...a dog with three heads that nearly took up every inch of space in the corridor. Kay's breath caught in her chest at the sight and suddenly the three-headed dog's eyes opened. They were yellow and bloodshot—as soon as it saw them, it lifted its heads and began growling.  
  
"ARGHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and fought each other to get back out first. "Ahhhhhhh!" Lexine screamed as she and Erin tried to force the door to the third floor corridor shut. When the door had been locked again, they tore back to the Gryffindor tower and were relieved to see that the Fat Lady had returned. "Where on Earth have you all been?" she asked in her thick British accent.  
  
Ron gasped "Never mind that—'pig snout!' 'pig snout!'"  
  
The portrait hole opened and they fell in panting as they each hit the floor in the common room.  
  
"Oh my God," sobbed Erin, clutching a stitch in her side. "Did you SEE that thing?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Ron with her hands on her hips as Ron said "What are they thinking keeping a thing like that locked up in a SCHOOL?"  
  
She sneered. "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" she asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "The floor? I wasn't paying attention to it's feet...I was too busy with it's heads!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was standing on a trap door...it's guarding something."  
  
"Wow," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Well! I DO hope you all are pleased with yourselves! Now...if you don't mind, I'M going to bed before either of you come up with another CLEVER idea for getting us killed...or worse, EXPELLED." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed back upstairs to the girl's dormitories.  
  
Ron watched her with disbelief before looking at Harry. "She NEEDS to sort out her priorites!"  
  
Kay sniggered.  
  
Before hey knew it the rest of them (well with the exception of Neville who went up to the boy's dormitory) spent most of the night discussing their adventure and ended up falling asleep on the common room's comfortable armchairs. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Halloween  
  
Malfoy was shocked to see Harry and Ron still in school the next morning. Kay stuck her tongue out at Malfoy and blew raspberries at him. He glared at her and sneered "And I suppose YOU accompanied them?"  
  
The psi-mage's lips curled into an evil smile. "That's for ME to know and for YOU to find out."  
  
Malfoy stalked off and Harry said, "I'm glad you're here."  
  
Kay sighed with content. "Yep."  
  
Harry then turned to Ron and the two boys began talking in hushed voices. Kay didn't pay much attention until "...it must be either really valuable or really dangerous..."  
  
"...or both!"  
  
Kay, suddenly curious, leaned sideway towards Harry. "Sooooo..." Harry jumped. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Harry looked at Kay blinking. "Oh—I was just telling Ron about when I went to Gringott's bank in Diagon Alley, Hagrid took something out that he said was top secret Hogwarts Business. And see this in the paper? It says here that Vault 713 had supposedly been broken in to but the Gringotts goblins insisted nothing was taken, as the vault had been already emptied of its contents the week before."  
  
"Yeah? And what's your point?"  
  
"That's probably what the three-headed dog is guarding!" Ron explained. "At least that's what Harry thinks."  
  
"What else could it be guarding?"  
  
Kay shrugged and Lexine who had been working on her chocolate chip pancakes, leaned in towards Ron and whispered "Hehe—I know something you don't know. I know something you don't...ow!" she yelped when Kay whacked her on the back of the head with a sausage link. Lexine glared at the psi-mage before taking a sip of milk. Then the wild mage had another idea...she picked up the glass and went over to Hermione who was minding her own business reading a letter obviously a parent or a friend had sent her, and whispered "Got milk?" into the witch's ear. Hermione screamed and jumped up. As a result, she knocked the glass of milk out of Lexine's hand and it spilled all over her uniform. The rest of the Gryffindors turned to see what was going on and gasped as Hermione stood dripping. She looked at Lexine who was blushing. "Oopsies..." Lex reached for a bunch of napkins and handed them to Hermione who shoved her hand away before sobbing "Leave me alone, will you?" and bolted out of the Great Hall.  
  
Lexine slunk away towards Kay and Erni and sat down. "Slick!" said Kay.  
  
"Go and check on her," Erin ordered.  
  
Lexine started to stand up but Kay shook her head. "No...let Hermione be for now. She has some issues she needs to work out."  
  
Though the other three didn't hear, Ron and Harry were still sniggering from their seats.  
  
That late morning/early afternoon, Kay, Erin and Lexine joined Harry and Ron for a Charms lesson. Hermione was in the classroom when they arrived but her eyes were still a bit red and puffy from crying. The Professor's name was Flitwick and he was so tiny that he had to use a box to stand on in order to teach his students. That particular day they were going to try to make objects fly. "The wand motion is quite simple," Professor Flitwick began once everyone was paired up with a partner and the feathers were passed out. "Just a simple swish and flick." He demonstrated. "Try it."  
  
"Swish and flick," the students repeated practicing the wand motion. Even Erin, though she wasn't a student, tried it. She was a witch after all and had been having problems with the spells she had attempted to perform at home. "And remember to pronounce your vowels...Wingardium levIOsa. Begin."  
  
The pairs were not the most exiting...Hermione had been placed with Ron, who did not look the LEAST bit happy with the arrangement. Erin had been placed with Kay and Lexine with Parvati Patil and Harry with Seamus Finnigan. Erin took her wand and raised it above the feather "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing happened. While she was inspecting the end of her wand, Kay stole the feather away and hid it under the desk.  
  
Meahwhile at Ron and Hermione's desk, Ron was having a bit of trouble with his feather. "Wingardium LevioSA." He began waving his wand real fast until Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"Stop, stop!" she snapped. "You're GOING to poke somebody's eye out. And you're saying it WRONG. It's Wingardium LevIOsa. Not Wingardium LevioSA."  
  
Ron glared at her. "Well YOU try it then if you're so clever! Go on!"  
  
Back at Erin and Kay's desk, Erin realized her feather was missing when she went to perform the spell again and she turned to glare at Kay.  
  
"Kay," she snarled. "Give the feather back."  
  
Kay looked at her innocently. "What feather?" she asked.  
  
"Kay, stop messing around!"  
  
Professor Flitwick approached their desk, causing both of them to look up. "Hi," said Kay waving. Flitwick frowned and then looked at Erin with a smile. "Well then—let's see what you have learned so far!"  
  
Erin cleared her throat and was just about to raise her wand when:  
  
BOOM!  
  
Professor Flitwick whirled around to see both Harry and Seamus covered in soot. A scorched feather lay on the desk, still glowing orange with fire once the smoke cleared. Harry looked at Professor Flitwick, his green eyes very wide. "I think we're going to need another feather here, Professor." He squeaked.  
  
Kay began cracking up from her seat at that moment and laughed so hard that her face began changing multiple colors.  
  
After Charms, Kay, Erin and Lexine decided to go and explore the school rather than attend another class. On their way down the corridor, Kay saw Hagrid carrying an armful of Halloween decorations. Kay broke away from her two friends and darted in front of the half-giant. He stopped and looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. Kay, with her pointer finger, poked him twice in the knee. "Heehee!" she darted off. Hagrid growled and shook his head. Kay returned a moment later Poke Poke she poked him in the back of the knee. "Haha!" and she scampered off again. With his fingers, Hagrid counted the seconds till Poke YOINK! Hagrid lifted Kay high into the air by the hood of her sweatshirt. "Aieeeee!" she yelped. Though her air supply was slowly cutting off, Kay had enough of her mage-strenght to lift a finger and poked Hagrid between the eyes. Startled, Hagrid dropped Kay who rolled to a stop at Lexine's feet. "Kay." Lexine sighed.  
  
Hagrid, once he'd recovered, looked at Kay. "Little bugger," he grumbled as he continued to carry the decorations the rest of the way to the Great Hall. When he was gone, Kay began dancing around in circles singing "Silly man, silly man..."  
  
Lexine walked in front of Kay and Erin and soon they stopped. Lexine turned around to look at them. "Remember that package Harry was talking about at breakfast this morning?"  
  
Kay raised an eyebrow. "The one you were tormenting Ron about?"  
  
Lexine rolled her eyes. "Yes, that one. Anyway...he was talking about the Sorceror's stone! Of course...Harry doesn't KNOW what's in the package. But we do."  
  
Erin gasped. "Should we tell him since we know? It would save him a heck of a lot of trouble..."  
  
The wild mage shook her head. "No! It would ruin the plot of the book if we told him—NO, Kay!"  
  
Kay giggled evily. "But that's what we're here for, isn't it? To butcher everything?"  
  
Lexine sighed. "No. Look...we'll play along with them...I have a bad feeling we'll wind up on the giant chess board in a few days."  
  
"What giant chess board?" asked Kay.  
  
"Honestly...don't you remember ANYTHING? The giant chess board separates the school from the room containing the Mirror of Erised...you'll see later."  
  
"Oh great! So you mean we have to go down the trap door with him?" asked Erin.  
  
Lexine nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Okay, okay...enough about that. We're..." she looked up when she heard a faint rumbling noise. "what the hell..."  
  
Lexine took Erin's arm. "The staircases move, remember?"  
  
"Coooool!" Kay ran to hop on one of the many staircases and let it move with her on it. "Wheeeeeee!"  
  
Erin and Lexine looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before deciding to join her. They spent a good fifteen-twenty minutes playing on the moving stairs. "Kay—this is staring to make me a TAD sick to my stomach," said Erin.  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Kay cried. Then she looked at Erin. "What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"That she wants to get off," Lexine added. The girls got off of the staircases and headed towards the courtyard where they caught sight of Harry and Ron. "It's wingardium levIOsa. Not levioSA. She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Erin heard Ron tell Harry. Suddenly all three girls saw Hermione rush past Ron, knocking into him. Harry frowned as he watched the girl running into the school. "I think she heard you..."  
  
"Hey!" Kay called and the boys turned. "Hi!" said Ron. "You missed Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Oh darn," laughed Kay sarcastically. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Not much." The boys replied in unison.  
  
Kay looked from one to the other. "Well!" she said. "Time for lunch!"  
  
The rest of that afternoon and evening remained uneventful—at least until the Halloween feast that night in the Great Hall. Everyone sat eating and chatting normally when suddenly the doors burst open and Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, ran in. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he screamed. Then he stopped a few feet from the staff table. "Just thought you'd want to know." The he fell flat on his face. Almost immediately the Great Hall broke out in pandemonium. It took a few firecrackers and loud shouting for Dumbledore to quiet everyone. "Relax, everyone! Prefects! Please lead your houses back to the dormitories...the food will be sent up momentarily. Professors, to the dungeon."  
  
Percey began directing the Gryffindor's to the tower and once they reached the hallway that led to the Portrait Hole, Lexine stopped Erin and Kay. "Ron and Harry...where are they?" she cried. It was then that Kay noticed the two boys missing. Erin gasped. "They're...they're going to rescue Hermione in the girl's bathroom! I remember this scene!"  
  
Kay looked from one to the other. "Oh FINE. Come on." The girls headed off to the girls' bathroom.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, had the ugly troll cornered. Poor Hermione had been backed against the wall, her mouth open wide in terror. "RON!" Harry cried as the troll lifted him into the air and began swinging its club stupidly. Hermione sunk to the floor, her face white as a ghost. "Do something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
Just then the door burst open. Kay and Lexine had their hands aimed at the troll and moved towards it. Erin darted in while the beast was distracted and ran to Hermione, lifting the now sobbing girl into her arms. "I've gotcha," Erin promised, carrying her out into the corridor.  
  
"HELP!" Harry cried out.  
  
Kay and Lexine both used their powers as a defense. Lexine set the troll on fire (Kay ushered Harry and Ron out of the bathroom when they began choking on the smoke) and Kay shot a beam of light from her finger. The troll was gone, but the flames were no. Lexine used her water element to put out the fire nearly gagging on the smoke herself. When all was safe both mages stumbled into the corridor where Erin sat with Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Done," gasped Kay causing all of them to look up at her. Kay lookd at the kids. "That was very stupid of you."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Kay cut her off. "Of course Hermione isn't to blame—she didn't know about the troll, but you two did! You could have been killed!"  
  
Ron looked down at the floor, as did Harry. Kay grinned. "Hey—I'm here to protect you."  
  
Harry looked back up and then at Hermione. "Yeah." He replied.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Everyone froze at the cold voice of Professor McGonagall. "What is the meaning of this? Explain yourselves!"  
  
Harry started to defend himself but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"They were looking for me, Professor."  
  
"Ms. Granger!"  
  
Hermione swallowed nervously before continuing. "I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know...because I've read all about them."  
  
Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger telling a downright lie to a teacher? "If Harry and Ron hadn't found me when they did, I'd probably be dead."  
  
Professor McGonagall glared at the girl. "Well! Be that as it may...Ms. Granger, you FOOLISH girl. How could you think of facing a full grown mountain troll on your own?" the headmistress then noticed Erin, Kay and Lexine.  
  
"And should I even ASK what you three are doing in here with them?"  
  
"We're not students..." Kay began. "Don't deduct any points from us..."  
  
"We were rescuing all three of them," Lexine added quickly. "I saw Harry and Ron rush off and the three of us followed them...we made sure nobody got hurt."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded. "I see. Well then...Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement." She looked at Harry and Ron. "As for you two...not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Five points will be given to each of you." She turned to leave the bathroom with Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. "For sheer dumb LUCK!" then she and Professor Snape left, but Professor Quirrell remained behind in the bathroom while the kids left.  
  
When they reached the Gryffindor tower, they found that it was crowded with the rest of the students. The food was set up buffet style on a long table along with plates, glasses, forks, knives and napkins. Each of them went to grab a plate and Hermione, though a bit uncomfortable still, went to join Harry and Ron by the window after getting food for herself. From that night on, Harry Ron and Hermione became close friends. There are some things that can start a friendship and killing a twelve foot mountain troll is one of them. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Blackmail  
  
The next morning, the entire school was still in shock over the incident with the troll from the night before. The biggest discussion revolved around how it got in and what happened to it. Eventually Harry and Ron ended up telling Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefect, all about it so that he could confirm the rumors. Harry, however, was no longer in shock-- he was to begin his training for the Quidditch team that night. He told Kay this and invited her to come along, but it was the biggest mistake he had made in his life. Harry and Kay (who, a usual, brought Erin and Lexine along) made their way out to the Quidditch field after classes ended for the day and after dinner. When they got to the field, they met Oliver Wood who was waiting for them standing beside a large, black trunk that appeared to be moving. "Good evening Harry." Wood greeted.  
  
Harry nodded respectfully feeling a tad awkward with three teenage girls behind him. "Um--you don't--er--mind if they stay and watch the practice, do you?" he asked. Wood looked at the girls frowning. "Ah..."  
  
Lexine hurried over and took his arm, batting her eye lashes at him. "Of COURSE he doesn't." she announced sweelty.  
  
Wood sighed. "All right, they can stay. But stay off the field." he warned them and the girls made their way to the bleachers. "Now. Have you ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he looked at Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No...I've never seen it, but my friend Ron tried to explain the rules to me a little bit."  
  
Wood smiled. "All right, then. First I'll let you see the different balls that are used in the game." he unlocked the trunk. Inside were four different sized balls. "Now. The rules of the game aren't that difficult to understand. The two black balls--they're bludgers. The bludgers are used to try and prevent players from scoring by knocking them off of their broomsticks. Fred and George Weasley as Ron probably told you are Beaters...it's their job to try and keep the bludgers from knocking the other players off of their brooms. This big red one here...this is the Quaffel. It is used to score...you toss it into the opponent's goal post...up there..." he pointed to the basketball-like-hoops fifty feet in the air. "And the Keeper, that's me, tries to stop the Quaffel from gettin' in. With me so far?"  
  
Harry nodded. "So the bludgers are used to knock players off of their broomsticks to prevent them from scoring with the red Quaffel. You're the Keeper for our team and you try to keep the other team from scoring once they make it to the goal post."  
  
Wood laughed. "You're a fast learner."  
  
Harry grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"Okay." Wood was about to continue when he heard giggling from behind him, and turned to look at the girls who were still sitting on the bleachers whispering to each other. Kay waved with a smile on her face once they made eye contact and nodded towards Lexine, winking. Wood shook his head before going back to the trunk and unlocked another compartment. "This next ball is for you...the only one you have to worry about. The golden Snitch." He handed it to Harry who smiled.  
  
"I like this ball." said Harry as he fingered it. The snitch was gold and about the size of a golf ball.  
  
"Ah...you like it now. But it's very fast and damn near impossible to see. The seeker who catches the snitch first ends the game and their team usually always wins. The Snitch is worth 150 points."  
  
Suddenly the Snitch sprouted wings and it flew into the air circling Harry's head before heading back towards Wood who caught it in the palm of his hand. Suddenly a shout came from the bleachers:  
  
"Lexine LOVES you, Oliver!"  
  
Harry snorted with laughter as Wood ignored the comment putting the Snitch back into it's compartment.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! I'm gonna kill you, One-san!" Lexine cried, diving onto the psi- mage. The two girls fell to the ground and began an all-out fist fight.  
  
"Blimey," Wood sighed, putting his forehead against his palm. "I hate being me."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Okay. Now. What we're gonna do is let you prove how good you really are. Are you cool with that?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yep."  
  
Wood released the bludgers and handed a wooden bat to Harry. "Here it comes- -"  
  
The bludger barely reached Harry's head when he smacked it clear across the field.  
  
"Yeah!" Erin, Kay and Lexine cheered.  
  
Then Kay began singing "Lexine and Oliver sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S- I-N- G!"  
  
Lexine dove on her again and Kay began loudly singing in the midst of Lex's punches "Formaldehyde! Formaldehyde! Everybody loves Formaldehyde!"  
  
Wood looked at Harry who shrugged and said "Ignore them."  
  
So Wood ignored the girls and, instead of using the actual Snitch, used apples for Harry to practice with. "It's too dark to see the Snitch if we use it for real," Wood explained once he tossed the first apple. Harry mounted his broom and began chasing after it. Kay, grinning as Lexine continued to punch her on the arm, raised her hand and with her power drew an apple to her and clasped it in her hand. Wood looked at Kay and scowled as Kay took a bite of it. "Do you MIND?" he snapped as Lexine rubbed her knuckles grimacing. "Owww..." she gasped. Kay sniggered. Then Lex grabbed Kay by the shirt collar.  
  
"You ruined every chance I had of snagging him!"  
  
Kay shrugged as she watched Wood shut the trunk and drag it away to the locker room, muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Relax, chica. You'll get him eventually." Kay promised.  
  
Lexine scowled. "With your help I NEVER will." she sobbed.  
  
Then both girls turned to Erin who was gazing off into space. Kay sniggered and snuck behind Erin. "Whaaaaha!" she pinched both of Erin's sides causing her to scream. "Kay!" she snapped and chased the giggling psi- mage off of the bleachers.  
  
That night, Lexine and Hermione sat together in a corner in the common room whispering. Lexine had begun the silent treatment with Kay. Kay sat with Ron, Harry and Erin and the three of them were once again discussing the three-headed-dog on the third floor. "We have to find out what that dog is guarding," said Ron. "It might determine the fate of the entire school."  
  
Harry nodded and looked at Kay. "Is there any way that you could find out what it is with your powers?" he asked.  
  
Kay shook her head--it was a total lie, for she did know what the dog was guarding. "Maybe we'll try to weasel it out of Hagrid--he knows what's inside the trap door." Ron suggested.  
  
Kay rubbed her chin. "Maybe I can work SOMETHING out for you."  
  
"What--getting Hagrid to tell you?" asked Erin.  
  
Kay grinned evily. "All we need is some wine..."  
  
Ron blinked. "Wine?" he asked, confused.  
  
Then Harry grinned in understanding. "Ohhhhhhh."  
  
All four of them began laughing meniacally causing Lexine and Hermione to come over to them.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Lexine.  
  
"I thought you weren't speaking to me anymore," Kay sneered. Lex stuck her tongue out at Kay and turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"So what is going on over here?" asked Hermione.  
  
Kay was quiet for a minute before "BRA SNAPPING!" she cried out causing Erin to burst into laughter.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lexine cried.  
  
Kay smiled innocently. "Nothin'." she insisted. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Really--what are you talking about?"  
  
"The three-headed-dog." replied Ron.  
  
"What about it?" asked Lexine. Then she looked at Kay and suddenly kicked her in the shin.  
  
"Owww!" Kay yelped. Hermione whirled around to stare at Lex.  
  
"I didn't think you'd actually go through with that!" she cried.  
  
"What'd the hell did you do that for?" Kay snapped.  
  
Lexine folded her arms. "For humiliating me in front of Wood." she looked at Hermione. "Come on, let's go." the two girls went back to sit down in their corner. Kay stared after them in shock for a moment and then was aware of Erin's laughter from beside her. "ExCUSE me!" Kay snapped angrily. Erin looked a Kay, still sniggering.  
  
"THERE," said Lexine once she and Hermione sat back down. "Now I have completed my revenge on her for the day."  
  
Kay sat rubbing her shin, still glaring at Lex who started up a conversation with Hermione again. Harry and Ron were turning shades of purple and blue with surpressed laughter when Kay turned to them and said "SO. What WERE we talking about?" she asked. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Quidditch  
  
As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing his first match after two weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second plae in the House championship. Besides the new seeker, Gryffindor suddenly had a new chaser: Erin. It was only temporary, as Angelina Johnson had injured her arm during Transfiguration. "Do you know how to play?" asked Oliver Wood hopefully. Erin nodded. "Good." Hermione, meanwhile, had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry, Ron, Lexine, Kay and Erin had rescued her from the Mountain Troll on Halloween and was much nicer for it. The day before Harry and Erin's first match the five of them were out in the six of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break and Hermione had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it getting warm when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed that Snape was limping. They moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye and he limped over. "What have you got there Potter?" he asked. Kay straightened up as Harry showed Snape his copy of QUIDDITCH THROUGH THE AGES. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school," Snape snarled. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape took the book and started to walk away when: "HEY!" He turned to see the psi-mage coming towards him and glared at her. "What?" he snapped. Kay folded her arms. "Is being an asshole natural for you or do you have to practice? Because you know-practice makes perfect!" She grinned at the horrified expression on the Professor's face and used it to her advantage. She took the book back and gave it to Harry. "Now I suggest you leave, PROFESSOR, or you'll be asking for it." Snape gave the girl a "HA!" before stalking away. When Snape was gone Ron burst out laughing. "That was brilliant as usual." He said. Harry smiled. "Thanks, Kay!" he said as he held the book. Kay put her hands on his shoulders and looked Harry in the eye. "If Snape gives you any more trouble, Harry, you come right to me. Okay?" Harry nodded. "I will."  
  
The next morning, Harry and Erin sat at the Gryffindor table trying very hard to eat but their stomachs did not seem to be cooperating. "You two have to eat something." Said Hermione. Kay took a piece of toast and held it in front of Erin. "Eat." The psi-mage encouraged. "I'm not hungry." Erin mumbled.  
  
When breakfast was over, Harry led Erin to the Quidditch locker room. On the way he explained the rules of the game to her and when they arrived Oliver Wood was there getting the equipment ready. "Good morning Harry- Erin." They nodded. "Do you need to borrow a broom?" Wood asked. "Um- Professor McGonagall lent me one of the Cleansweep Sevens." "Cool." Soon after the rest of the team arrived. Wood then gave them all a pep talk. "Erin's only a temporary back up for Angelina," Wood explained when he noticed the confused looks on the rest of the team members. "Where exactly are you from?" asked Katie Bell, frowning. "America," Erin replied. (and another world, she added silently to herself.) Suddenly they could hear the shouts and laughter from the crowd entering the stands. Wood gave them all the 'thumbs-up' sign and turned to face the door of the locker room that led to the field. "Nervous, Harry?" Wood whispered. "A little." "Don't worry. I was nervous too before my first match." Harry looked at Oliver. "What happened?" "I uh-I can't quite remember. Took a bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later." Erin gulped. Then they heard the commentary given by Lee Jordan: "GOOD MORNING! WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON! SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!" The door to the locker room opened and Erin mounted her broom, zooming out and up into the air. She did a lap around the field feeling adrenaline kicking in. When she reached the section Kay, Lexine, Hermione and Ron were in, she heard Kay shouting: "IT'S ERIN-CHAN! HI ERIN-CHAN!" Lexine whistled loudly and jumped up and down waving a small Gryffindor flag in the air. Suddenly Kay's lips broke into an evil smile and she touched her finger tips together. "He heheheheheheheh." Lexine looked at the psi-mage and before she could do anything Kay scampered to the top of the bleechers and hovered. "Erin-chan." Kay waited till Erin was halfway to her section again when ZAP a big red stop sign appeared out of nowhere. SCREEEEECH! Erin pulled her broom to a stop only to vbe knocked into as a result by Fred and George Weasley. They remained at a stop waiting with confused looks on their faces. Kay raised a finger and ZAP "Green light!" Kay cried. Lee Jordan from the teacher's box began speaking again. "ALL RIGHT THEN! AFTER A BIT OF TECHNICAL DIFFICULTY, LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Madame Hooch stepped onto the field and looked up. "Now I want a nice fair game," she said in a warning tone. "From ALL of you." She released the Quaffel and the bludgers and the game was on! Erin shot after the Quaffel feeling the wind blow through her ponytail and she did her best to escape the Slytherin chasers who were trying to knock into her and distract her. Suddenly another red stop sign appeared in front of Katie Bell and George Weasley just as a bluder headed right towards Erin. "Ahhhhh!" she cried, ducking low as it flew over her head. "Green light!" Erin grabbed hold of the Quaffel and shot towards the goal post, getting the first ten points for Gryffindor. "Yes!" said Harry. Just as Fred was about to whack one of the bludgers a red stop sign appeared in front of him and Geroge nearly knocked him off of his broomstick. "Damn!" Fred snapped as the light turned to green. Kay sat giggling evily in her position when THUMP. "Owwwww!" she slowly turned sideways to look at Hagrid who had just arrived. "I knew yeh were up the no good. Yeh let those kids alone!" Kay blew raspberries at him. THUMP. "Ow! God doh friggen piece of.gasp" Hagrid lifted Kay into the air once again by the hood of her sweatshirt and brought her back to stand with Lexine, Ron and Hermione. Almost immediately after Hagrid had brought Kay back to her seat, Harry's broomstick began to go haywire. "What's going on?" Hermione cried as the broomstick took the role of a bucking broncho. Lexine leaned out over the rail as Ron handed Hermione the binoculars. She looked towards the teacher's box and saw an astonishing sight. "Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Ron's eyes grew very wide. "Jinxing the broom!" he cried. "What do we do?" "I'll see what I can do." Lexine suddenly sprouted enormous white angel-type wings (in the process knocking over Seamus Finnigan who had been on the bleacher behind her. "Sorry about that!" Lexine apologized as she soared into the air receiving gasps of "Oooh" and "Ahhh!" She flew right for Harry who was now hanging from the broomstick by one hand. Lexine tried to hold the broomstick steady so that Harry could at least climb up and sit on the broomstick. Meanwhile, Hermione had hurried off and went underneath the bleachers to try and stop Snape. Eventually she set fire to Snape's cloak causing him to whirl around. Then Harry's broom remained still in the air giving him just enough time to hop back onto it. "Go go go!" Hagrid yelled as he zoomed off once again. Eventually he caught sight of the Snitch and hurried after it. Kay saw it as well and when she saw the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint heading in her direction, she pointed the other way. "It went that way." Flint zoomed off and Kay saw Harry searching for it. She used her powers to keep the Snitch still and tossed it in the opposite direction of Flint. "Hey Harry!" she hissed. "Yo Potter!" Harry looked at her in confusion. "It went that way!" Harry took off after the Snitch. He was varely at it when Flint aimed for him. A moment later he was going down, down- "Oh my God.he's gonna throw up!" Lexine gasped. Kay held her breath before saying "Do you NEED medical assistance? I'm semi-CPR-certified." she looked around her and realized all of the students were giving her strange looks. She slowly pulled her hood over her face. Harry suddenly coughed and spit the Snitch into his hand. He held it up and Jordan cried "HARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR RECIEVES 150 POINTS!" Madame Pomfrey blew her whistle and shouted "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands.Lexine and Kay were hugging and jumping around in circles cheering as well. In the midst of all the commotion around him, Harry noticed Snape walking away from the Quidditch field towards the Forbidden Forest. When the rest of the team headed towards the locker room to get out of their robes, Harry followed in Snape's wake to see what he was up to. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Mirror of Erised  
  
"Awesome game!" Lexine cried once Erin met them outside of the locker room. She accepted a hug from Hermione. "Thanks." Erin pulled a strand of hair away from her eyes. "That was probably one of the most awesome experiences I've ever had in my life! I wish Nate was here, though." She added wistfully. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Who's Nate?" "My boyfriend in America." Erin explained. "Oh. Is he a wizard?" Kay sniggered as Erin replied: "No. He's a muggle." Lexine suddenly had the feeling something wasn't right. "Um." she paused. "Where's Harry?" The rest of them looked at each other.  
  
Soon after, Harry returned and told them to meet him in the library after he had changed. "Wonder what he's up to," said Hermione curiously as they headed inside the castle. Kay had no idea (she had not read the books) and decided to find out for herself rather than ask Lexine or Erin. They entered the library and Harry met them a few moments later. "Where did you go, Harry?" asked Ron, a bit confused. Harry leaned forward. "I saw Snape limping away from the field after the game. Remember how he was limping the other night? Anyway-so after everyone went into the locker room I decided to follow him." Hermione stared at Harry wide-eyed. "Well-don't just stop there, Harry!" she cried. "Okay. Well-he stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and then I heard Professor Quirrell." Kay held up her hand. "Wait a minute. Professor who?" Lexine looked at her. "Quirrell-he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." "How did you know that?" asked Ron. "You never went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with us." Lexine shrugged. "I dunno." "Yeah. Anyway. I don't know what exactly is going on between those two but obviously Quirrell has something Snape wants and Quirrell hasn't been following through with whatever it is." Hermione put a hand to her forehead as though the confusion was giving her a headache. "Okay. Obviously there is a logical explanation for it." She looked at Kay Lexine and Erin who were sitting down watching her. "We HAVE to ask Hagrid if he knows what that dog is guarding." "Kay had an idea. Making him drunk so that he would slip and tell us." Said Ron. Hermione snorted. "Oh that's a BRILLIANT idea Ron. Exactly how do you think we are going to get a hold of the liquor in the first place? It's kind of illegal." Kay chewed on her lower lip in thought. "We," she began, pointing to herself and Lexine "Are mages. The two of us can do ANYTHING." Erin frowned-she did not like the idea of this plan at all.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! I know a song." "LEXINE!" The wild mage giggled as both Erin and Kay shouted at her. "RUN," Kay snapped as Lexine began to hum the song. The wild mage screeched and bolted as the psi-mage chased after her. Erin, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed as the girls ran around in circles. The group was now in the corridor on the way to the Gryffindor tower as no classes were scheduled on Saturdays. "Nooooooo!" Erin jumped in between the two girls and stopped each of them in mid stride. Kay glared at her. POKE "AIEEEEE!" The mage's continued to chase each other around again. When they grew tired of it, they stopped. "Hehe-look-an empty classroom," giggled Kay pointing at the closed door on one side of them. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Lexine pushed the door open. They entered the dark classroom and Harry gasped. "Look!" he said pointing. Kay saw a gorgeous mirror leaning against the far wall. Harry walked up to it and when he got a better look he saw that all around the border were words carved in Latin. "Wow." Gasped Ron. Hermione shuddered. "Do you guys feel like we shouldn't be here?" she asked. Harry peered into the mirror. At first, it showed nothing but his reflection. Then, slowly, images began to appear. A beautiful red-haired woman with sparkling green eyes stood beside a man with untidy black hair and hazel eyes. "Mom?" Harry asked. "Dad?" he watched as they smiled and waved at him. All around his parents were people of all ages who had a similar resemblance to Harry. Ron came over to his friend's side. "You see your parents in there?" he asked quietly. Harry nodded. "My Mum and Dad-and the rest of my family-I think." "Cool! Let me have a look." Harry stepped aside as Ron looked into the mirror. Erin suddenly looked from side to side frowning. "Where's Kay?" she asked. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" "ARGH!" Ron leapt back. Kay was in the mirror, peering at him with a grin. "What?" cried Hermione. Then she knew. "KAY?" Erin and Lexine darted over to see and Lexine folded her arms. "Kay- chan. What are you doing in the mirror?" Kay smiled evilly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Then she began doing a little dance singing "Mage in the mirror-mage in he mirror." (to Michael Jackson's "Man in the Mirror") "Get out of there, Kay." Erin ordered. "No." said Kay. "How did you get in there?" asked Hermione placing her hands against the glass. Kay put her mouth up against the glass and made a face. "Wouldn't YOU like to know?" she asked. "You are going to get us all into trouble!" Hermione snapped. "We're obviously not supposed to be in here to begin with and now you've gone and gotten yourself into a fix!" Kay shrugged. "So? Leave then if you don't want to get into trouble." Erin put her hands on her hips. "Fine. If that's what you want. Come on, guys." She led the others out of the room and into the corridor where they met up with Professor Dumbledore. "What were you doing in there?" he asked angrily. "Uh." "OH SHIT!" All five of them turned towards the classroom when they heard banging on the glass and more shouts of "HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!" Dumbledore hurried into the room and found Kay in the mirror. "All right," he sighed. "How did you get yourself stuck in there?" Kay's lower lip began trembling. "I dunno." She whimpered. She tapped on the glass. "But now I can't get ouuuut." Dumbledore sighed and took out his wand from his cloak pocket. "I'll help you only because it's the right thing to do." Kay blinked as he raised his wand, mutter a few words and "OW" Kay fell forward to the wooden floor with a thud and rolled to a stop at the headmaster's feet. Dumbledore then raised his wand and said "Reparo!" to replace the glass. Kay lifted herself with her hands and brushed the dust from her jeans. "Thanks." She told Dumbledore. He nodded and then ushered her out of the classroom. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Nicholas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone  
  
A week later the plan began to go into action: Operation drunk half-giant. Lexine and Kay pondered on the different ways to conjure up some liquor. "Ooh-wait! Kay-isn't wine basically made from grape juice?" Kay blinked. "Uh-I think so. Why?" "Whooo hooo!" Lexine made about three bushels of grapes and set them on the courtyard ground. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Kay as Lexine removed her shoes and socks. She tossed them aside and began jumping up and down on top of the grapes. The juice flew everywhere and Kay had to move over a few feet so she wouldn't get hit. "Lex! Lex! You DO realize that your feet will be stained purple, right?" The wild mage stopped jumping and looked down. "Oopsies." She stepped away from the grapes and realized that as she walked she made purple footprints on the cobblestone. "Ickies!" she giggled. Kay rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're making a mess. Once again." Said Kay with disgust. Lexine shrugged. "And anyway," Kay continued, "You're a m age. You don't NEED to jump in grapes in order to get wine in case you've forgotten. Mmm?" she raised an eyebrow. The bell rang at that moment signaling the end of a particular class and they were soon joined by Erin who had just gotten out of her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "I'll tell you, that Quirrell is a quack," Erin grumbled as she set her bag down. "So I can tell you had fun." Kay remarked with dripping sarcasm. Erin rolled her eyes. "You guys have it made. You don't have to worry about spells and stuff like that. Do you know that it took me almost two weeks to get together a good healing potion together when Nate had that bad cold almost a month ago? He was almost fully recovered by the time I'd finished with it!" Erin put her wand into her bag and sighed, tapping her foot. It was then that she noticed the purple footprints and other purple stains on the ground. "What exactly where you two doing out here?" "Lexine was trying to make wine the hard way." Said Kay as Lexine used her water element to wash away the stains. Kay shook her head. "LITTLE sisters." She sighed. "You ALWAYS have to clean up after them." "She's NOT your sister," Erin pointed out. "I KNOW that!" Kay snapped annoyed. "Since I adopted her I call her my sister. So, remind me again. What's that DADA teacher?" "DADA?" asked Erin blinking. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lexine explained. "Oh. His name's Professor Quirrell. Kind of like Squirrel but without the S." Kay sniggered. "Squirrel. Haha." Eventually they stopped talking and Kay and Lexine began forming pails of wine. Altogether, they made. "Two?" asked Erin smirking. Kay glared at her. "I'll hear NOTHING from you." The psi-mage snarled. Then she swooned. "Oooh. I LOVE the smell of alcohol." she nearly fell backwards and Erin had to catch her. "For the love of Pete," she gasped once her world turned upright. It was Erin's turn to snigger as Lexine grinned. "We are soooooooooo evil." She said and began to wash off her feet. At that point Erin let out a loud yawn and then said randomly: "Fresh cut grass!" Both mages turned to her with wide eyes and soon all of them were laughing. "Oooookay." Said Lexine. Kay shook her head. "We have to get this crap down to Hagrid's. TODAY." "Right. We don't have a lot of time." "Tonight you mean." "Whatever." While Kay and Lexine were thinking of ways to sneak the wine into Hagrid's hut, Erin practiced the "Swish and flick" motion with her wand. Then, when Kay wasn't looking, she aimed the wand at the psi-mage and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa!" Kay raised an eyebrow as she began to float into the air. "ERIN!" she snapped. "LET ME DOWN!" Erin blinked and "OW!" Kay fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Lexine began laughing as Kay forced herself up and slowly began moving towards Erin. "RUN." "Oh crap!" the witch cried and began running. "I didn't think it would work!" Erin sobbed. "Like HELL you didn't!" Kay snapped. "Kay-chan. Leave Erin- chan alone," said Lexine. Erin tried very hard not to laugh and held up her wand. "It worked!" Kay rolled her eyes.  
  
Later that afternoon Kay, Lexine, Erin, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the gamekeeper's hut. Lexine struggled with the bucket of wine until Kay ordered her to sit it down on the porch once they reached Hagrid's hut. They heard loud barking after Harry knocked on the door. "Ah! Hello!" Hagrid greeted after opening the door. "Come in. Don' mind Fang. Jus' a big baby. Bark's worse than his bite." He offered all of them chairs. "Hagrid. Did you hear about that troll that broke into Hogwarts two weeks ago?" asked Harry. Hagrid looked at him. "Of course I did!" "We think Snape let the troll in. He's trying to get past that three- headed dog on the third floor!" said Hermione." Hagrid looked from Harry to Hermione, one eyebrow cocked. "How d'yeh know about Fluffy?" he asked. Hermione looked at Lexine. "That THING has a name?" Hagrid nodded. "Of course he has a name! He's mine! Bought 'im off of a stranger I met down at the pub!" Ron looked at Harry. "Really?" "Why is he at Hogwarts?" asked Kay. "Isn't he a big dangerous?" Hagrid looked at the psi-mage cocking his eyebrow once more. "He's protectin' the-I shouldn't have said that. Yeh all are meddlin' with things that aren't the be meddled in!" Hermione leaned forward. "What's Fluffy guarding though? It must be really important." Hagrid glared at her. "Now you listen to me. What that dog's guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Harry gasped. "Nicholas Flamel!" "I shouldn't have said that. I should NOT have said that." Harry motioned the others to get up. "We have to go," he said. "Where are yeh." before Hagrid could finish his sentence they were already out of the hut and running back towards the school. "It was a success and we didn't even need the wine!" said Ron panting. "We didn't find out what Fluffy's guarding though Ron." Said Hermione as they headed for the Gryffindor tower. "Maybe Flamel has a connection to whatever the dog's guarding." "Oh don't you know ANYTHING?" asked Lexine. "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" she suddenly realized what she'd said and slapped her hands over her mouth. "You know!" Hermione gasped. "You've been holding out on us!" "I didn't say anything." Lexine sobbed. "I really didn't." "The Sorcerer's Stone, huh?" asked Harry with a grin. "What is that?" asked Ron. "I can't tell you. I shouldn't have even told you that much!" "Well then. If you won't help us the library will," said Hermione and led Harry and Ron away. When they were out of earshot, Erin and Kay both turned their heads slowly towards Lexine who cowered. "I made an oopsies didn't I?" she squeaked. Kay and Erin looked at each other. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Back to the Mirror  
  
Before they knew it, Christmas Eve had arrived and everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Kay, Lexine and Erin sat together by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron who were playing a game of wizard's chess. It was exactly like regular chess only the pieces moved by themselves. Erin curled up on one of the cushioned chairs reading HOGWARTS: A HISTORY that Hermione had lent her. Speaking of Hermione, she came down from the girls' dormitory with her trunk. When she approached Ron and Harry she stood and watched the chess game. "Knight to H5." Harry said loudly and his piece moved. Ron leaned his chin in his palm and looked at the board for a moment, thinking. "Pawn to H3." His piece moved and suddenly: SMASH! Hermione and Erin jumped at the noise. "That's totally barbaric!" Hermione cried. Ron grinned at her. "That's wizards' chess!" then he noticed her trunk. "I see you've packed!" Hermione frowned. "See you haven't!" Ron sighed. "Change of plans. Me Mum and me Dad are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie." Hermione nodded. "Good! You can help Harry then. He's going to look in the library for more information on Nicholas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone." Ron groaned. "We've looked a HUNDRED times!" Hermione leaned towards him. "Not in the RESTRICTED section." She said winking. Then she headed back up to the girl's dormitory to make sure she didn't forget anything. When she was out of earshot, Ron looked at Harry. "I think we've had a bad influence on her." Kay snorted. "So are you guys still looking?" "Yeah. We want to know exactly what the stone has or does that's so important." Harry said. "Unless you want to tell us and make life easier," Ron added as he made his next move. "And for you Harry, checkmate." Harry nodded as Ron began packing the pieces up. Lexine sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you what the Stone does," she said. "We just can't tell you anymore than that." Erin turned to the next page in her book. "I've got to go," said Hermione as she came back downstairs. "Happy Christmas!" she waved as she dragged her trunk out into the corridor. When she was gone, Lexine looked at Erin and Kay who were watching her. "Well, the stone contains the Elixir of life. When the person who owns the stone drinks it he/she becomes Immortal." "Immortal!" Ron gasped. "It means you'll never die," said Erin. "I know what it means!" "Oh!" said Harry. "Can't you think of anyone who would want to remain immortal?" asked Lexine. Harry smiled. "Voldemort! Snape doesn't want the stone for himself!" "Ding ding ding!" said Kay and everyone looked at her irritated. "What?" she asked. Erin sighed and went back to her book. "What'cha reading, Er?" asked Lexine. "Hogwarts, A History. It's pretty wild, actually. Did you know that Hogwarts is protected by enchantments in which only wizards and witches can see it?" "Yeah." Said Harry. "Hermione told us a million times." "What does it look like to non-magic folk I wonder," said Ron. "It looks like an old abandoned broken-down building with a DANGER sign in front of it." Erin replied. "Oh." "So Nate couldn't see it if he came with you, right?" asked Kay. Erin shook her head. "Nope. He's a muggle." Kay sniggered. "Hee hee-a muggle." Erin gave her a warning look before continuing the read. The group eventually went to bed around eleven that night, but Erin gazed up at the ceiling for a while wondering what Nate was doing now and realized then how much she missed him.  
  
Ron woke them all vaguely early the next morning. "I've got some presents!" gasped Harry once he reached the common room, followed by Kay, Erin and Lexine. Kay looked at Harry. "Didn't you ever get Christmas presents before?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "No. My Aunt and Uncle never gave me Christmas presents-or birthday presents either." Lexine frowned as she opened her first gift. Harry picked up a rather large, soft package and opened the letter that was attached. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well." He looked at Ron who shrugged. "Who's it from?" asked Erin. "It doesn't say." "Open it, then!" said Kay. Harry unwrapped the gift and realized it was a cloak of some sort. "What is this?" asked Harry, fingering the cloak. "It's really light." "Try it on." Ron encouraged. Harry did so and the others gasped. "Whoa!" said Ron. Harry looked down. "My body's gone!" "I know what that is!" Ron gasped as Harry turned around in a circle. "It's an invisibility cloak! That's so neat that your Dad has one! Or had one, I mean." Harry looked at Ron with surprise. "I'm invisible?" he asked. He took the cloak of and his body reappeared. "Can I see it?" asked Kay. "NO!" both Lexine and Erin cried in unison. "Meow!" Kay mewed as Harry chuckled and handed her the cloak. "Be careful with it." He warned. Kay covered her entire body with the cloak and scampered away. After a few moments, Harry looked around the room. "Where are you?" he asked. Kay snuck up behind Harry and POKE "ARGH!" Harry jumped and Kay only uncovered her head. "MWAHAHA." "Kay." Erin and Lexine moaned, watching as the psi-mage took the cloak off and tossed it to Harry.  
  
The Christmas feast that evening was not all exciting as hardly any students were left at Hogwarts. Only about ten students besides teachers gathered in the great hall for supper. After dinner, everybody pretty much headed up for bed, too full and comfortable to actually do anything else.  
  
That night, Harry woke unable to sleep. It just occurred to him that he had access to the entire school with the invisibility cloak. He climbed out of bed and quietly made his way to his trunk, opening it and taking the cloak out of its hiding place. He covered himself with it and made his way back to the room, in which the mirror was standing and peered into it. Once again, images of his mother and father appeared and they stood smiling gently at him. He sat down and gazed at the mirror for a while, until: "Back again, Harry?" Harry gasped and turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. Harry frowned as the headmaster moved towards him and he stood. "I trust by now that you know what this mirror shows. Mmm?" Harry looked down at the floor. "Let me give you a hint. The happiest man in the world would look into this mirror and see only himself." Harry looked back up again. "So it shows us what we want. Whenever we want!" Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, and no. It shows us the deepest desires of our hearts. You, Harry, have never seen your family. And in this mirror, you see them standing beside you. However, this mirror shows neither knowledge or truth." "But." "Men have wasted away in front of his mirror, Harry. Which is why it is going to be moved to a new home tomorrow. I would ask, though that you not go looking for it again."  
  
Harry said good night after that and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback  
  
When Christmas vacation was over classes began again and soon students found themselves preparing for the end of the year exams. On one such study occasion, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Erin, Lexine and Kay sat in the library. Erin was the only one actually studying for exams just for the heck of it. Going to Hogwarts had improved her magical education and she wanted to see how much she'd learned. "I can't believe you're taking the exam," Kay scoffed as Erin flipped through 1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi for Herbology.  
  
"I'm a witch, aren't I?" she asked. "And I'm in a school for wizardry, right?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Look at you!" cried Hermione as she looked at Ron who sat across from her playing with his chocolate frog cards. "Playing with your cards. Pathetic! We've got final exams coming up soon!"  
  
Ron tossed his card of Agrippa on the table. "I'm ready. Ask me ANY question."  
  
Hermione nodded. "All right. What are the three most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potion?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry who shrugged. "Forgot."  
  
Lexine spit out a mouthful of the milk she had been drinking while reading QUIDDITCH THROUGH THE AGES, spraying it all over the table.  
  
"Ugh!" said Ron as he wiped off his robe. Hermione glared at the wild mage and snatched the glass of milk away from her.  
  
"I don't trust you with milk anymore. Not after you nearly ruined my uniform with it earlier!" she set it down at her elbow before turning to Ron, ignoring the shocked expression on Lexine's face. "And just WHAT are you going to do if that question comes up on the exam?"  
  
"Copy off you?" Ron snapped.  
  
"No you WON'T." Hermione snapped. "According to Professor McGonagall we're to be given anti-cheating quills."  
  
Ron's cheeks reddened. "Anti-cheating quills? That's insulting! It's as if they don't trust us!"  
  
Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and all heads turned to see Neville Longbottom hopping in. "What's up with him?" asked Kay, noticing how both of the boys' legs were stuck together.  
  
"Leg-locker curse." Sighed Hermione.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Wizard stuff. Mages wouldn't understand it."  
  
"Malfoy." Growled Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
Neville hopped all the way over to them, steadying himself against the table panting. "You have GOT to start standing up to people, Neville." Said Ron, shaking his head.  
  
"Malfoy, eh?" asked Kay. "All right, Neville. Where did he go?"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"No, Winnie the Pooh. Yes of COURSE Malfoy!"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Seamus Finnigan stood up, holding his wand. "I know the counter-curse!" he shouted eagerly.  
  
"No!" Neville cried. "That's all I need. You'll just set my bloody kneecaps on fire!"  
  
Kay jumped when Seamus slammed his wand down onto the table, his brown eyes blazing. "I don't APPRECIATE your insinuation, Longbottom." He snapped. "And in case any of you cared to notice my eyebrows have completely grown BACK!" He stalked off and Kay began laughing when she saw a bald spot on the back of his head.  
  
"Sounds like you, Er." She teased and got an elbow in the side. "Ow!"  
  
When Seamus left, Hermione gasped. "Wait a minute. I've just thought of something!"  
  
"What?" asked Kay.  
  
"Come with me. We have to see Hagrid. And fast!" The six of them gathered their books and bolted out of the Great Hall and outside towards the gamekeeper's hut. Harry stepped forward and banged a few times on the door. When it opened, Kay tried very hard not to laugh. Hagrid was wearing a light pink apron and pink oven mitts. "I'm sorry," he apologized in his usual gruff voice. "But I'm in no fit state to entertain today." He started to close the door.  
  
"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry, Ron and Hermione cried at once. The door immediately opened again and Hagrid gave them the once over.  
  
"Oh." He let them in and offered them seats. Kay noticed that he had a large pot over the fire and wondered what on Earth the half-giant could be using that for.  
  
'Probably knew I was coming down here. Probably wants to cook me,' she thought with a shudder. Hermione sat down in one of the cushioned chairs before speaking: "We think Professor Snape is trying to steal the stone," she began.  
  
"Nonsense!" said Hagrid. "Why would he do a thing like that?"  
  
Lexine grimaced when she felt something cold and wet against her ear and realized that she had sat down next to a big black dog. "I've never seen such a big dog!" the mage cried as the dog continued sniffing her in curiosity.  
  
"His name's Fang," Hagrid explained. "An' he's really jus a big baby. He won' hurt yeh."  
  
Lexine began giggling as the dog licked her on the cheek. From her seat Kay rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, we saw him limping. Therefore we knew he must have tried to get past Fluffy."  
  
"Still beats me how you all found out about 'im." Hagrid pondered as he handed them each mugs of tea. Suddenly Kay heard the sound of something cracking and looked towards the fire where she saw a large iron pot. Hagrid heard it too and hurried over to the pot putting on his pink oven mitts. Nobody spoke when the half-giant pulled out an object that was very round and looked like. "It's an egg!" Kay gasped.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry cried. "What exactly is that?"  
  
Hagrid's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. "That? Oh...that's um...that's."  
  
Then Ron spoke up. "I know what that is! But Hagrid, How'd you get one?"  
  
"Get one what?" asked Kay.  
  
"Shhhh!" Hagrid shushed her and they held their breaths as the egg began to open. Erin leaned back against her chair and SNAP the egg broke apart and the pieces flew everywhere.  
  
"Wow!" said Kay when she got a good look at the creature that had come out of the egg. Hermione blinked.  
  
"Hagrid! Is that a dragon?"  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" asked Hagrid, tears in his eyes. "Oh bless 'im. He knows his Mommy!"  
  
Kay raised an eyebrow and scotched her chair back.  
  
"Are you gonna name him?" asked Lexine once the initial shock of seeing a baby dragon wore off.  
  
"Norbert. Had the name picked out already."  
  
Kay sniggered. "Norbert?"  
  
Hermione gave Hagrid a serious look. "Norbert may be cute now," she began. "But what are you going to do when he grows up? He'll probably take up the whole house!"  
  
Kay continued to watch the creature in awe. She had never seen a dragon up close before. Ron suddenly heard something and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" Hagrid asked quietly.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Kay hopped up knocking over her chair as she went out of the hut and chased after the fleeing boy. "Get back here you bastard!" she yelled and ZAP a bolt of light shot out of her finger and engulfed Malfoy. "OWWW!" he yelped, falling over to the ground on all fours. Kay took the light away and pinned him to the ground. "What the hell were you doing there?" she snarled angrily, pleased to see Malfoy's terrified eyes.  
  
"I.I."  
  
"Spying on Harry, weren't you? You were trying to get him into trouble, weren't you?" She pulled Malfoy up by the collar. "If I EVER see you sneaking around again you'll suffer a fate worse than one being attacked by." she smiled evilly. "Voldemort."  
  
Malfoy stumbled a bit when Kay thrust him off and he took off towards the castle. When Kay returned to Hagrid's hut, the others were silent and staring. "You didn't hurt him, did you?" Lexine asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kay.  
  
Erin stood. "We'd better get back." She told the others and they made their way back to the school. 


End file.
